War in the Afterlife
by lordlink13
Summary: Atemu, the Pharaoh is now in the Afterlife, but does he get to rest? Only for 1 and half years. The Five Dark Gods come with their evil army to destroy the Afterlife, and after that, destroy the world. Will Atemu be able to save the world once again?
1. Introduction

_I had thought that I would finally be able to rest after five thousand years of living as a spirit. I had thought that I would be reunited with my father Akhenamkhenan, Siamun, priests, and my cousin Seto. I had thought that I would be able to enjoy Paradise in the Afterlife with these people that I have not seen for almost five thousand years._

_But I was wrong…_

_As soon as I had been released from Yugi and had entered the Afterlife, I was reunited with family and friends. For about a year, it was peaceful, playing through a new life in the Afterlife. But it all ended too fast…_

_Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt_

* * *

"Atemu, come outside!" Mahado called to the open kitchen window. He, Seto, Bakura, and Marik sat on the trampoline, trying to make the Pharaoh to come out into the fall breeze. "It's not that cold," he added, as he shivered.

It was fall in the Afterlife, and unlike the other Egyptians, who were dead first and were used to the cold falls in the Afterlife, Atemu was _extremely_ cold. He would rather stay inside with gloves on, two blankets over his shoulders, three pairs of socks on, his hood up, and furry but warm slippers.

Atemu sighed as he put his bookmark in the book he was reading. He had had enough of their taunts, and now, he was just going to fight against them. His father looked at him, as he took off the blankets, hood, and slippers.

"Are you going to face them, son?" he asked, a smile playing at his mouth.

Zipping up his jacket, Atemu stared at his father. "I'm going to show them that I'm sick of their taunts, and I'm going to beat that feeling into their heads," he said, with dark sarcasm.

"You know that-," Siamun began.

Atemu snapped his fingers at him. "I don't want to hear it, Siamun," he warned his advisor. "I may look like a fool, taking them up on their taunts, but at least, I'll be a satisfied fool." He left the house without another word and walked into the backyard where his teasers and the trampoline awaited. He knew that his father and advisor were waiting from the open window, but he didn't care.

Mahado, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were taken back when they realized who was walking towards them. A challenging flame was visible in the Pharaoh's eyes as he suddenly broke into a run. The Pharaoh's four teasers jumped off the trampoline and scattered. Atemu jumped onto the trampoline and came up from a roll on the bouncy surface.

The Pharaoh glared at the four men that pierced them. "Anyone wants a go on the five thousand year old Pharaoh?" he asked, with a grin.

* * *

_Sure the four idiots understood what I had just asked them, and they knew the challenge in my voice, but their reflexes weren't as great as they were when we were all alive. It's so…odd to say that we are dead now and we were once alive. We feel alive, but we aren't._

_Life in the Afterlife was great for my first year in there, but I have come to realize the difference between me and my friends. I don't mean my "dead" friends, I mean my "alive" friends; Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, and Tea Gardener. I have a feeling that I am still with them, subconsciously, but consciously, I'm dead in the Afterlife. It could be because Yugi is my future self while I am his past self. I was reborn as Yugi Mutou while Yugi Mutou lived a life as the Pharaoh of Egypt, the chosen one of the Egyptian Gods._

_Why do I feel this way? And why didn't some of my memories come back to me while I was in the Memory World?_

_As soon as I walked into the Afterlife, many other memories hit me, as if they were sent to the Afterlife while my other memories were hidden by me._

_Bakura, the one who was known as Zorc was actually a real person and friend. His name was stolen from him by Zorc, and I had known him as a dear friend, though it was true that he was a thief. A very skilled one at that, but his name was different so I could see the difference between Bakura and Zorc. Now, I cannot recall Bakura's other name because now my memories of his true identity are back with me._

_Bakura had a girlfriend by the name of Shelby and a skilled woman at that. She was another friend of my other girl friend. She was an advisor to the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'll introduce her as well in a minute. Shelby would have married Bakura if he wasn't a thief, but it would be hard for a wife without a husband to survive in the desert when her husband was captured during one of his raids. She was a smart woman, I have to admit; she could drive almost anyone up the wall, except me. Only one person could drive me up the wall, and that was the most beautiful woman in the world and she still is._

_I had had a girlfriend since the age of six, though then we were only friends. Shalina…my future wife-to-be…but she was taken from me by a sickness that no one knew of at the age twelve, three years before Mahado revealed the truth about the Millennium Items to my father and three years before I lost my father and became Pharaoh. I remember the pain that I had felt as Shalina lay on her death bed, and I, a young youth held her hand. It was then that we revealed to each other our true feelings about one another. We loved each other…but now I know why she was taken from me at such a young age. If she had lived, everything that had happened after my first death would have happened. I would never have known Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristen, Joey, or anyone else. Yugi would never have been born if Shalina hadn't died. It was all part of the Egyptian Gods' plan for my destiny._

_Marik, Malik's yami has come to his end, and is now living with us in the Afterlife. I had to go through the Shadow Realm before going into the Afterlife. He was in pain, and I knew that he was done with his evil. I would have taken him with me into the Afterlife, but the Egyptian Gods wouldn't allow it. If I had taken him, I would never have gotten into the Afterlife. I would have been sent back into the world of the living and be trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for another five thousand years. Marik was tested by the Egyptian Gods, under my request, and he was proven good. Now, I'm not the new one in the Afterlife._

_My father has seen many changes in me since he had last seen me, standing beside him when he was dying and now. He calls me his "alien son" sometimes to see how I'll react to it. I must remind you that I have not seen him for nearly five thousand years. I have to admit, I didn't know _how _to react; something that I'm never going to admit to Yugi or anyone else._

_But how much _have _I changed. I remember the day of my father's death clearly as if it was playing right in front of me. He had handed me the Millennium Puzzle, and the moment I touched the Puzzle, I felt my father's love at its strongest. That was the day that I had lost all of my innocence as a royal Prince of Egypt. I was the Pharaoh of Egypt, taking my father's place upon the throne; I was the God of my people, in my father's place. He ruled in peace, and I would do the same. That is exactly what I did…until my death._

_How many times now have I died? One for real, one from the Memory World, and one for entering the Afterlife. My body died once, and my spirit has died three times. Why did I have to be the chosen one of the Egyptian Gods?_

_That was a question that I had always asked since I first entered the Afterlife, but now I know the answer: Because I was the chosen one._

_Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt_

* * *

Shalina sighed and throw a crumbled piece of paper at her friend on the other end of the bed. The paper hit Shelby on the head, and Shelby looked up, glaring daggers her way. Shalina put on her naïve expression. Shelby shrugged and went back to her book. Shalina was going to throw another crumbled paper at her yami when all of a sudden; her husband and Shelby's boyfriend entered the room. Both of them were laughing with red faces and bright red noses.

"Atemu, were you outside?" Shalina asked. The Pharaoh looked at her and smiled. "You know how bad you can get when you go outside."

"He got sick of our teasing," Bakura said, sitting down next to Shelby. He pulled some of Shelby's blanket over him and cuddled up next to her, shivering.

"Oh, are you cold?" Shelby asked, nudging him in the ribs. She was answered with a tug on the blanket and nod.

Atemu opened the closet door and pulled two sweatshirts out. He pulled them over his head and lay on the floor, stretched out. Shivering, he closed his eyes.

"Do you want a blanket?" Shalina asked. Atemu shook his head and shivered again. Shalina threw a blanket over him, and he glared at her.

"I said that I didn't want one," Atemu said.

"You didn't say anything," Shalina said, matter-of-factly. "You shook your head; nothing came out of your mouth."

"She's right," Bakura mumbled underneath the blanket.

"Shut up, Bakura," Atemu snapped.

* * *

_Why did everything have to be disrupted? Peace…something I have always wanted all those years that I lived on the world as a spirit. I always wanted to be by my father's side with Shalina in my arms, and all of my friends and priests standing behind me, watching my back. As I entered the Afterlife, I did have my friends at my back, but I was leaving them. It almost felt like betrayal, but it wasn't. Yugi Mutou was simply releasing me to where I was supposed to be…five thousand years ago._

_Peace…Will that word ever come to me and stay with me? It doesn't seem right to think that the Afterlife is no longer safe to anyone, especially me. Sometimes I ask myself, "Why was I the chosen one?" Yes, I admit that I had peace for about a year, but then, that 'peace' was taken from me. I had to recall my power and bring up instincts of a warrior, something that I would have been if I wasn't the chosen one._

_Who am I? The Pharaoh? The Chosen One? The Warrior? No…I am none of those. It has been one and a half years, and I still have not found out who I truly am. My father is always at my back instead of by my side. It felts strange to think that I am stronger than my father. Isn't he supposed to be stronger than I?_

_My friends…my dear friends on the world…the ones that I left behind to find my resting place…which was not my resting place for long…I will never forget you all, and if the Afterlife War becomes too much, I will call upon you, though it will not allow me a clear conscience._

_War is all around me now. Men from many different times; Kublai Khan of the Yuan dynasty who ruled China, Korea, Tibet, and Vietnam, one of the early conquistadors (or conquerors) Hernan Cortés, and even the Aztec emperor Moctezuma, are joining us. They are people of the Afterlife. Maya, Incas, Aztecs, Chinese, Spanish, Japanese, Egyptians…it is not a lonely life._

_Will we win, though? With all the people from the past, will we win against the five Dark Gods? Pain, Blood, Fear, Harm, and Dark…will we survive? Will the entire world, Afterlife and world, survive?_

_I know I have doubted too much, but these five Dark Gods are searching for a way to destroy the world. Why did they wait until I can to rest in the Afterlife? I could easily get to them in the Afterlife…but they can also easily get to me as well…Why you, you ask. Because…I'm the only one who can control the Egyptian Gods…I'm the chosen one._

- _Atemu, the Pharaoh of Egypt_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Entrance to the Afterlife (The Wrong Time)

_I didn't want to…really didn't want to…but I had to…I stood in the middle of my room, the door locked to make sure that no one bothered me and Siamun, my advisor. I was going to send Siamun to the world to receive my friends. It wasn't something that I had done before, but it wasn't a complicated spell either. Siamun stood in front of me, about two yards away, with his eyes closed. He looked like he was in a trance. The lucky man…something I wished I could do nowadays. I'm so restless now, sitting on the edge of my seat whenever I was sitting. The only time I had to relax was when Shalina, my dear wife, gave me a regular massage!_

_I remember having a bit of trouble of completing the spell, with that thought that while everyone else was most relaxed, I was on the edge of my nerves. How bad that was for my health…what health? I'm dead!? No, I'm alive…according to the rules of the Afterlife._

_I had watched as Siamun disappeared in a ray of light, the light of my power at work. I was blinded, but since I was the owner of this power, I couldn't block my eyes from the light. My eyes didn't hurt to that light, though all I could see was Siamun's slowly fading figures and the blinding blue light of my power._

_As soon as the light vanished and the spell was complete, I had slumped to the ground, exhausted. The spell had cost me a great deal of magic, but that was fine. It was worth the fact that my friends will rejoin me._

_-Atemu_

* * *

Yugi Mutou and his friends walked home together, laughing as they went. It has been a year and a half since their dearest friend's department, and they had gone on with life without him, though they still thought of him. There was no way that they would forget their dearest friend.

"And so the guy comes up to me and asks me a question in some weird language, and all I do is say, 'Don't know what you mean'," Joey Wheeler said. The four friends began laughing louder.

All of a sudden, the streetlights flashed off, and everything went dark. A dim-light figure walked up to the four friends, and before Tea could scream, the figure had motioned them to be silent.

"We need you four," the figure said; it was a voice much like Grandpa's. "The Pharaoh has summoned you." Without another word, the figure snapped his fingers, and the four friends were suddenly falling.

"Come on, get up!"

Yugi opened his eyes to see the Dark Magician Girl. No, wait…it was Mana, the Egyptian version off the Dark Magician Girl, a childhood friend of his dearest friend.

"You're going to miss it," Mana said, excitedly.

"Miss what?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"Atemu's flip-out!"

Mana led the way into the next cabin of some camp they were in, where the next cabin was split into two rooms, a kitchen and a gathering room. There were the Pharaoh's priests and priestess: Mahado, Seto, Shada, Akhenaden, Kalim, and Isis, the Pharaoh's advisor Siamun (he looked exactly like Grandpa), Mana, and the Pharaoh's father, Akhenamkhanen. All of them were eating…ice cream?!

"I thought you were Egyptians," Tristen said, eyeing the ice cream.

"We are," Mahado said.

"But that's where my son comes in," Akhenamkhanen said, "To remember the four of you in not just memory or thought but in reality."

"Makes sense," Joey said, shrugging.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked, completely confused.

"I'll let Atemu explain that to you four," the Pharaoh's father answered. "He'll be here in awhile, and I'm sure Mana told you of his 'flip-out'?" The four friends nodded.

"Hide underneath this blanket," Mana said, shaking a red blanket. "You'll still see everything."

Five minutes later, Siamun came running back into the room. "He's coming, and he looks as if he had 'fun' with the generals."

Akhenamkhanen shook his head. "I wonder how furious he had to be this time," he said, with a sigh.

"_He _gets mad?" Joey asked, surprised.

"We only saw half of it," Yugi said.

"Not even a quarter of it," Seto corrected. Suddenly, everyone went silent, and they could hear murmuring and the opening of the door of the cabin.

"I knew they would do that…if only…next time…die…hate…" The murmuring stopped; then there was, "Oh brother" with an exhausted sigh. In a normal voice, the Pharaoh remarked, "It looks like you raided the poor freezer of its ice cream."

"Aye!" the Egyptians said in unison. Mahado, Kalim, and Seto laughed to themselves. There were footsteps, and Atemu stood in the doorway to the gathering room.

The four friends had to struggle hard to stop themselves from attacking him. He looked exactly like he had when he had left except he had dark blue armor with no helm on and he looked really…_tired_!

"So all of you were raiding the freezer while I was losing my temper with the lunatics," Atemu accused, in a weak, tired voice.

"We saved some for you," Kalim said.

"Does it matter?" Atemu asked, wearily.

"Atemu, you should sit down," his father said. "You look tired." Atemu squinted his eyes at his father. "Yes, I know," his father answered.

"Poor tired Atemu can't get up once he sits down," Seto teased.

"Cousin, shut your mouth," Atemu said, in a tired but commanding voice.

"If you're not going to sit down, then at least take off your armor and weapons," Siamun advised, standing up and walking over to Atemu. The two of them took off all Atemu's heavy armor and weapons to show blue pants, a black sleeveless shirt, a blue jacket, and a black choker.

"You like Yugi's style of clothing," Isis remarked.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at her and then made his way to an empty couch. Once in range, he stopped and allowed gravity to bring him facedown on the couch. Mahado, Kalim, Seto, Mana, and Shada started snickering.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd deal with all five of you," Atemu said, exhausted. "Siamun, did you find them?"

"Find who?" Siamun asked, and Akhenaden and Akhenamkhenan cracked a smile.

"Yugi, Tea, Tristen, and Joey," Atemu sighed. "How specific do I have to be?"

"Maybe."

"That wasn't an answer to the question."

"It was to if I found them. I'm avoiding the specific question."

"Fine with me, and 'maybe' is not an answer I want."

"What answer _do _you want?"

Atemu glared at Siamun, daringly. "You know what answer I want," he warned, "And you know what I'm _never_ too tired to do."

"Yes, I found your future friends," Siamun, quickly.

"Are they here?"

"Maybe." Atemu glared at him again and sat up. "Yes."

"Where?"

"Right here!" Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea shouted, throwing the blanket off them.

Atemu's crimson eyes widened in surprise. Yugi threw himself at Atemu and hugged him.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried.

"Hey," Atemu said, suddenly not tired. "Well if it isn't Yugi, the King of Games." Yugi stared at him. "I'm kidding, partner." Atemu hugged Yugi, tightly. When Yugi was released, Atemu had tears in his crimson eyes.

"He's crying," Mana said.

"Hey, no need to cry, buddy," Joey said, who was fighting back tears of his own. Tea, whose tears were dripping down her face, blew her nose as she handed Tristen another. Yugi and Atemu hugged one more time, both had tears filling their eyes and soaking their faces.

"So you all decided to tease me into saying the things I said," Atemu accused, harshly. His priests and advisor looked down shamefully.

"He has their loyalty," Akhenamkhenan told Atemu's future friends. "He isn't going to punish them harshly; the only way _he_ punishes them is by beating them in a game, any random game."

"That's Atemu all right," Yugi said.

"Instead of my game punishment, I want all of you to defeat…fifty of those undead creatures tomorrow," Atemu said.

"What?!" the priests shouted.

"Atemu, you know how hard it is to just destroy one of those things," Siamun complained.

"Hey. It's your problem, not mine," Atemu said, shrugging. He looked at each one of his priests. They don't realize that I said defeat, not destroy, he though to himself. "You know I love you all," he said, with a mischievous grin. Akhenamkhenan burst out laughing.

The priests slipped into their sleeping bags and blankets in silence. Then, Kalim said," I love you too, Atemu."

"Aye, I love you," Mahado said.

"Love you," Shada said.

"You know I love you, Nephew," Akhenaden said.

"I love you too," Isis said.

"Atemu, I love you," Siamun said. Atemu nodded. He stared at the remaining priest, his cousin Seto. Atemu walked over to him and whispered, "Do you love me, Seto?"

Seto closed his eyes to avoid Atemu's eyes. "Love you," he murmured, quietly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you," Atemu said, putting his ear closer to Seto.

"Speak louder for the old Pharaoh; you know he's five thousand years old," Mahado said, jokingly. Everyone laughed, including Atemu who pointed at Mahado.

"Aye, he's right, Seto," he said. Changing his voice to a crackling old man' voice, he added, "I'm _much _older than you, cousin."

"All right!" Seto shouted. "I love you, Atemu, you old-Pharaoh-acting-like-a-teenager!"

"I'll go with that," Atemu said, in his normal voice and with a grin. "I was surrounded by teenagers a couple years ago. If you stick around Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristen…oh yes, let me tell ya. You won't be able to stop yourself."

"All right, Atemu," Akhenamkhenan said. "You need more sleep than all of us put together."

"Knowing the generals, we'll have a lot to do tomorrow," Atemu agreed. He slipped into his sleeping bag on the couch he had fallen on before. "Good-night, everyone," he said.

"Good-night," everyone answered.

"I love you all!"

"We love you too!"

"I…" There was silence. Everyone sat up and looked at him. Atemu was fast asleep.

"Out like a light," Akhenamkhenan murmured.

* * *

"Get up, Atemu!" Yugi opened his eyes to see Mahado shaking Atemu. "He's so hard to wake up; Atemu, get up or I'll get you father!" No answer. "Fine," Mahado said, leaving the room.

Yugi heard laughing. "They still haven't figured it out yet," Atemu said to Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I do this every morning, pretend that I'm still asleep."

Yugi nodded. "You're funny."

Atemu grinned and threw off his covers. "You can go back to sleep, Yugi," he said, putting his feet into his black high boots. "You don't have to get up.

"But I can't go back to sleep," Yugi said, curling up in his blankets. Atemu shivered as he stuffed the bottoms of his pant legs into his boots. He threw on a blue sweatshirt before tying the string of his black cloak around his neck.

"I don't think I _want_ to know what the commanders want me to do," Atemu said to himself, though loud often for Yugi to hear.

Mahado poked his head into the room. "You're so mean, Atemu," he said with a frown.

"Shut up, Mahado," Atemu snarled. He stared longingly at his blankets. "Must…fight…the urge," Atemu said, shaking. He snapped his attention toward the doorway where his father now stood beside Mahado.

"No, you can't bring a blanket to the meeting," Akhenamkhenan said.

"But it's cold," Atemu complained, shivering.

"Then put on a sweatshirt."

"I _have_ a sweatshirt on."

"Then run to the meeting." Atemu frowned, but he left the room with his father and Mahado.

"Bye, Atemu," Yugi called after him.

"Bye, Yugi," Atemu said, waving. He turned to Isis in the next room. "Yugi's having trouble going back to sleep," he said.

"I'll give him hot chocolate," Isis said. Atemu nodded and left the cabin. Isis went into the other room of the cabin and gave Yugi the hot chocolate, and afterwards, he fell back asleep.

* * *

"Atemu, you're not tired, are you?" Isis asked, as the Pharaoh approached the cabin. He shook his head, and Isis continued in a worried voice. "I'm afraid that Yugi has lost his life on the world." The Pharaoh stared at her in horror.

"He isn't…he can't be already."

"He is…" The Pharaoh hurried into the cabin with Isis at his heels, and sure enough, Yugi's dim outline was solid. (When a person's outline, in the Afterlife, is solid, it means that they are dead on the world. If the person's outline is faded and dim, then they are alive on the world.) Tears came to the Pharaoh's crimson eyes, but he blinked them away, knowing that he had to be strong for his hikari. With a stoical expression, he sat next to his father and Yugi, who was trembling in the Pharaoh's father's arms.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh called softly. The trembling boy made an effect tp look at him with wide, teary ears. "What _happened_?"

Yugi gulped nervously. His lips quivered, but he didn't open his mouth. Atemu reached for Yugi and embraced him into a warm hug. He placed his right hand on Yugi's forehead and closed his eyes, telling Yugi to do the same.

_"It was dark out and pouring. He was walking alone, rain rolling down his face. He turned and crossed the street, making sure that there were no cars coming. About halfway across the street, a car suddenly appeared over the hill, and he was standing, petrified in the headlights…"_

Atemu and Yugi gasped in pain as both of them felt a throbbing pain pulse through their bodies. Yugi trembled in Atemu's arms. Atemu opened his eyes and laid his head onto Yugi's.

"Pharaoh?" Mahado asked, concerned.

"It's true," Atemu said, in a shaky voice. "Yugi's death was caused by a car." He hugged his trembling hikari tightly as if hugging Yugi would make the throbbing pain vanish. "Yugi, I didn't mean it," the Pharaoh said, soberly. "I didn't mean…to make you…feel this kind of pain…forgive me…"

* * *

There was knocking on the door. Isis answered it, and Atemu walked in. Joey, Tristen, and Tea were sitting anxiously on the couch, watching Atemu as he took a seat in a chair on the other side of the room. He looked shaken, terribly shaken.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

Atemu gave a shaking sigh and crossed his arms, hiding his shaking hands from sight. "I have to send you back, the three of you," he said. "You'll understand why when you go back."

"Isn't Yugi coming?" Tea asked.

"No, he can't."

"Why?"

"You'll know." Siamun entered the room, holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. He gingerly handed it to Atemu, who put it around his neck and stood up as Siamun left the room.. "You will end up like Yugi, if you don't go now. I'm sending you back to save you from the pain that Yugi and I now share. I send you back, not just as the Pharaoh, but as a friend."

Suddenly, the air began to become warm. The windows opened and a large gust of wind blew around Atemu, whose eyes were closed in concentration. His aura expanded from an inch away from his body to a yard. Atemu pointed his right index finger at his three friends. His crimson eyes snapped open as words in a different language rolled smoothly and quickly off his tongue. Atemu's aura glowed a dark blue, and then, there was darkness.

His three friends vanished from view, and he was suddenly engulfed in darkness. Atemu fell to his knees, trembling as throbbing pain pulsed through him. Despite the pain, he smiled. Like Mahado said, he could be in the Afterlife and still become stronger. It wasn't difficult to bring his friends to the Afterlife, but to bring them back to their world, _that_ was a different story.

More than half of his power had been drained, but from losing that much at one time, he'll gain more than he would if he performed a dozen little spells.

Slowly, the darkness began to light from his vision, and he could stand up. Yugi was standing in the doorway, staring at him. Nervously, Atemu sweat dropped.

"Why did you send them back?" his hikari asked.

"To protect them from what you just survived," Atemu answered, collapsing on the couch. Yugi didn't look satisfied, but Atemu wasn't in the mood. He stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Danger: Spirits

_I never meant to hurt Yugi that way. I had no idea that Yugi was going to die at such a young age. I had no idea that he would die when he was in the Afterlife._

_I have to admit that I was somewhat happy that Yugi would be able to stay with me now, but it still hurts me. It tears me apart to think that I was involved with the pain he had to suffer through to come fully into the Afterlife. I never want to tell Yugi that he could have died, not only in body but in mind and spirit, if he didn't survive through the pains of Afterlife death, which is when you are in the Afterlife and during that time you die on the world._

_But now, I have to put that memory behind a door in the back of my mind. There are more important things to worry about…the Dark Gods…Pain is the first…_

_-Atemu_

* * *

"Darn," Mahado said. He took the large pile in the middle of the table. Mana, Seto, Yugi, and Mahado were playing Bull.

Seto grinned. He placed three cards down. "Three fives," he said a bit too proudly.

"Bull," Yugi said, with a grin. Seto frowned and took back his three cards. Yugi put down one card. "One six." Everyone looked at him for some clue that he was lying.

"Bull."

"Atemu, you're not playing," Akhenamkhenan said, looking up from his book.

"I can still say bull though," Atemu said, turning the page in his book, hiding a grin.

Mana hesitated. "Bull," she said. Yugi nodded and took back his card. The game resumed. A few turns later, Yugi was about to play two jacks when Atemu said bull again.

Seto turned in his chair. "Why are you only saying bull when it's Yugi's turn?"

"Cause…maybe I feel like it," Atemu said, giving Seto a sarcastic glare.

Mahado yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed," he said, standing up. Mana and Seto joined him. The three of them left the room, and Atemu slammed his book closed with the bookmark in it, slamming it so hard that his father jumped. Atemu laughed at his father as he walked over to the table. Akhenamkhenan gave him a father-like glare, and Atemu brushed him off. Yugi and Atemu set up a chessboard and started playing chess.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Isis stood up and opened the door. Four cloaked figures came in with a cold breeze following them. Atemu and Yugi looked up. There was Shalina, Shelby, Bakura, and Marik (Malik's dark side). Bakura and Malik went into their bedroom right away, exhausted.

"Playing a game, Atemu?" Shalina asked, playfully smacking him on the head.

Atemu rubbed his head. "Coming home with that dangerous attitude, Shalina?" Atemu asked. Shalina raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Yugi, who waved. "Oh, Shalina, this is Yugi, and Yugi, this is my wife Shalina."

"Nice to meet you, Shalina," Yugi said, politely.

"Well met, Yugi," Shalina said. She bent over and wrapped her arms around Atemu's neck as he moved his knight. Exhausted, she laid her head on her arms and Atemu's shoulder.

"Tired, are we?" Atemu asked, motioning Yugi that it was his turn.

"You bet," Shalina sighed. Atemu laughed. "Atemu, next time you come from a worthless raid with more than half a thousand goblins, come back to talk to me," Shalina said, releasing him and following Shelby into her bedroom. She closed the door, and Isis, Akhenamkhenan, and Yugi stared at Atemu, wondering what he would do.

"Shalina," he said, loud enough for her to hear inside her room, "I've been on more raid than you have so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

The bedroom door opened, and a ball of fire sped toward Atemu's hair. Atemu ducked, and the ball of fire lit the low burning fire in the fireplace.

"Nice shot," Atemu complimented.

"That's it." Shalina entered the room and stomped right up to Atemu. Atemu stood up to face her; both of them were the same height so they could look each other straight in the eyes. Shalina stopped, an inch between their noses. "I was aiming for your hair," she said, darkly.

Atemu smiled. "My little fireball wants to burn my hair, the only thing that can't stay away longer than a second."

Yugi looked at Akhenamkhenan with confusion.

"When his hair is burned away, Atemu has the ability to grow it back on the spot," Atemu's father explained. "How, I don't know."

"Atemu," Shalina said.

"Shalina," Atemu said. The two of them stared at each other, unblinking for ten minutes straight. Shalina blinked.

"Darn, I lost again," Shalina said, turning away.

Atemu grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him again. "My fireball, losing to a staring contest shouldn't smother your flames," he said. He leaned closer. "You wouldn't be my fireball if you allowed that to happen," he said, quietly. He and Shalina shared a small laugh, and Atemu kissed her.

"Shalina, come on," Shelby said from the bedroom doorway.

"Go to your impatient advisor," Atemu said, releasing Shalina.

"Do you have a name for her?" Shalina asked.

Atemu looked up at Shelby and back to Shalina. "The 'impatient advisor'," he said. "Bakura's nickname for her is something only he can use." Yugi banged his head on the table several times. "Hey," Atemu said sternly, glaring at him. "If you don't like romance, go somewhere else." Yugi looked up at him, rubbing his red forehead. "Did that hurt?" Atemu asked him. Yugi nodded. "I thought so," Atemu said, sitting down again.

Shalina went into the bedroom with Shelby again, giving Atemu a slight grin as she closed the door. Siamun entered the room.

"Atemu, you should get to bed also," he said, clapping his hands together.

"Oh no," Atemu said, clapping his hands against his face. "Please don't, Siamun."

Siamun looked at Akhenamkhenan, who only shook his head at Atemu. The old advisor pulled up his sleeves and approached the Pharaoh. "You need to go to bed," he repeated in Atemu's face. Atemu gave a cry of surprise and fell backwards in his chair, crashing to the floor.

"Argh!" Atemu said. "Siamun…Simon, stop."

"It's Siamun, not Simon."

"Simon, go to your room!" Yugi burst out laughing. Akhenamkhenan gave him a confused expression.

"That's something Joey says," Yugi explained, laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell backwards in his chair. Atemu burst out laughing when he saw Yugi on the other side of the table in the same position as he was.

Akhenamkhenan shook his head. "I'm surrounded by teenagers," he said to Siamun. He could hear Shelby and Shalina laughing also inside their bedroom. This time, Akhenamkhenan and Siamun shook their heads. "We're surrounded by teenagers," they said in unison.

* * *

"Can't I come with you?" Yugi asked the next morning.

"Yugi…" Atemu sighed. "Fine, as long as you stay by Shalina."

Atemu, Yugi, and Shalina headed for the general cabin. Shalina kept Yugi at her side because she knew what Atemu was like when it came to meeting with the generals, especially Ol' Frosty.

"Pharaoh, you have come," Frosty said. Atemu gave him a cold look as he sat at the end of the table, opposite Frosty. Shalina and Yugi stood against the wall, closest to the door.

"As I was saying," another general, who Atemu nicknamed Pointy for his straight-to-the-point attitude and pointy nose, said, "The goblins on the east side of the camp are setting up for an ambush, or simply an attack."

"That's the point," Shalina whispered to Yugi. "Atemu's going to ask for proof."

"What's your proof of this point?" Atemu asked, relaxed against the back of his seat. He didn't mind talking with the generals; it was only Frosty, his bark was worse than his bite.

"My spies have seen them running around more than usual," Pointy replied, proudly.

"Pointy is in charge of the spy network," Shalina explained to Yugi.

"There you have it, Pharaoh," Frosty said. Atemu gave him a straightforward cold glare.

"Frosty assigns positions and also tells Atemu when to attack," Shalina whispered.

"So that's why Atemu hates him the most," Yugi whispered. "Frosty _tells_ him what to do."

"Atemu, send your party of raiders and destroy all of the goblins on the east side of the camp," Frosty ordered.

Atemu's hands clenched into fists, and his jaw tightened. He managed a firm but cold," Yes, sir," before standing up.

"Oh, wait, Pharaoh," Frosty called. Atemu halted, facing Shalina and Yugi. Yugi could see Atemu's mouth slowly curl into a snarl, and he saw the irritation in the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. "Be prepared for anything," Frosty said.

Atemu's patience snapped, and he spun on his heel. Through a very hard snarl, Atemu growled, "I'm _not_ stupid. I _know_ to be prepared for anything. I _don't_ need to be reminded, Frosty." Before Frosty could open his mouth to say something about the name Atemu just called him, Atemu, Shalina, and Yugi were gone.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but Shalina covered his mouth and shook her head. Atemu's strides became longer and quicker as they neared their cabin. By the time they reached the door, Shalina and Yugi were running to keep up pace with the angered Pharaoh.

Atemu didn't bother to knock on the door. He stormed into the kitchen area, where everyone jumped in surprise. "You," Atemu said, angrily snapping his finger in Mahado's direction, "In the next room."

Yugi was surprised to see that Mahado's surprised expression vanished and was replaced by a look of sympathy and understanding. Mahado went into the next room after Atemu with a calm look in his eyes. He seemed to know why Atemu was demanding him into the next room. Calmly, Mahado shut the door behind him.

Yugi nearly screamed out in fear as there was a loud crash in the next room. Shalina grabbed him and held him tightly. Angry screaming came from Atemu in a different language in the next room, making Yugi shiver. Shalina walked Yugi over to the couch and sat down, still holding him in her arms. For what seemed like forever, there was crashing, screaming, yelling, screaming, more crashing, and once again, more screaming.

Finally, the door opened to the next room, and Mahado, supporting Atemu with an arm over his shoulders, entered. Mahado dropped Atemu on the wood floor, where he simply laid on his back and groaned.

"This is why you're exhausted all the time," Mahado said to Atemu. "Yes, it's nice to get out all that anger and frustration, but you use up all your energy for it."

Atemu groaned.

"Atemu, you need to solve this."

"Can I shoot Frosty?" Atemu asked.

"_Without_ violence," Mahado added, sharply.

Atemu groaned and rolled over to his stomach. Slowly, he pushed himself into a dog position, and with help from Mahado, he stood up, holding onto the table for support. He sat on the table and laid down on it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mahado asked.

"Being sacrificed to the gods," Atemu answered, with dark sarcasm.

"You do realize that your father, wife, and friend are in the room."

"Fine, my organs are being taken out and placed in jars while only my heart remains so that I may be judged to go to the Afterlife. Then, I'll be mummified and put into a casket," Atemu said, with even more dark sarcasm.

Mahado shook his head.

"And then," Atemu said suddenly with energy. "Archaeologists will find my casket and open it to find my mummy. Then, because I had not lived a good life, I'll come out of my casket and scream, 'I'm alive'!" Atemu sat up and grinned, evilly.

"You're evil," Mahado said.

"I can come up with more evil things than that," Atemu said, still grinning evilly.

"That's not something you are supposed to be happy about," Mahado murmured. He walked away from Atemu and went to sit by Mana. Atemu jumped off the table with full energy power.

"King Atemu, the chosen one has been sacrificed to the Dark Gods," Atemu said, in a dark but narrative voice. "Now, let the Dark Gods feast upon his flesh and bones!" Everyone yelled. Suddenly, Atemu fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Shalina answered it. General Frosty stood there.

"General," Shalina said, surprised.

"Where is Atemu?" he demanded.

"Not here," Shalina said, honestly. Yugi and Mahado came to her side. "He hasn't come back from his mission."

"His raiders have," Frosty said. "I want you three and another chosen person to go find him." With that, Frosty left.

"This camp is giving me the creeps," Mana complained.

"Quiet, Mana," Mahado whispered, harshly. Mana pouted by remained silent. Yugi shook his head.

Shalina held up a hand, and the group halted. "It smells like…" Shalina trailed off.

"Shalina!" Mahado and Yugi shouted. She fell to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Continued Danger: Spirits

"You will now face the wrath of our master!" a goblin shouted. All of the evil creatures cheered and jumped up and down. Shalina opened her eyes to see that she, Mahado, Mana, and Yugi were bound with tight ropes. Yugi and Mahado's mouths were bound with rope also while hers and Mana's were free.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps. The master of the evil creatures was coming down the staircase of evil. It sounded like the master was wearing high boots, which sounded familiar to the group. Shalina felt the power of evil approaching; Mahado, Mana, and Yugi also felt it. Only Mahado and Shalina realized that there was a familiar power inside the evil power.

The footsteps became louder and closer. Shalina silently cried for Atemu, but she knew that he would not come. For about several hours, Atemu had been missing. He was sent on a mission to raid a nearby enemy camp. Everyone in the raiding party came back, except him.

Shalina closed her eyes tightly but forced them open. Maybe she could find a way out before the master came. But…it was too late.

Yugi heard and saw all of the evil creatures kneel down and bow. He looked forward and gasped through the ropes in his mouth.

The Master was…

"No! It can't be!" Shalina screamed.

"Shut up!" a troll scolded, slapping Shalina across the face. Her cheek welled up and turned red from the force of the slap. It sting so much that her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, the troll, who had slapped her, started gripping his throat, choking. He fell to the ground, dead.

"None shall hurt the prisoners until I say so," said a familiar voice with a dark tone.

"Atemu," Shalina said, quietly. "Why?"

"I had to," Atemu said, his crimson eyes filled with darkness. "I had no choice and no way to fight back." He glared at the evil creatures. "Go back to your stations, you slimy scumbags!" he shouted, angrily. All of the evil creatures made out of the room. Only Atemu, Shalina, Mahado, Mana, and Yugi remained.

Atemu waved a hand, and the ropes in Yugi and Mahado's mouths vanished, along with their and the women's wrist bounds. The four rubbed their sore wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"If you will take a seat, I will explain," Atemu said, waving his left hand, lazily. Four chairs appeared out of nowhere, and the four sat.

"While we, my raiders and I, were retreating from the camp, those evil creatures formed a large circle around us, blocking off all means of escape," Atemu explained, in a calm matter. "The goblins ignored my raiders and were ordered to capture me along. Trolls stopped the raiders' attempts to keep me safe, and they threw the raiders in the direction of our camp.

"They knocked me unconscious and locked me in a deadly chamber full of evil spirits, servants of the Dark Gods who had failed. The Dark God Pain was the one who thought of this idea, and he was in complete control of the evil spirits. He knew that to put me under his control, he had to have me completely defenseless, which was why I was knocked unconscious. My mind, body, and spirit were wide-open to the evil spirits. Now, I am one will the evil spirits.

"I have control over myself. But I must do what they command. There is no way for me to fight them. They can kill me easily, but there's a catch for that. If they kill me, they will be released and locked into that chamber again. They can also take control from me."

"But you belong with us, Atemu," Mana complained. "With your friends, your family…"

Atemu's dark crimson eyes pierced into her. "I am no longer part of you, my friends, or my family. All I have left is myself and the spirits that dwell within me." With an evil grin, he added, "And my masters, the Dark Gods."

"You should leave now," he said, suddenly changing into the Pharaoh the four of them knew. "The spirits command me to kill all four of you, but I want to let you go." Atemu changed back to his evil attitude. "Just this once. This war wouldn't be any fun if you four are not included. Go back to your commanders and tell them of what I have told you. Tell them to prepare for the last war of the Afterlife. And tell Ra, Obelisk, and Silfer that this is the end of their reign as the three gods of the Afterlife."

"No, not my son," Akhenamkhenan said, soberly shaking his head.

"Yes, I am afraid Atemu has joined the dark side," Mahado said, sadly. Atemu's father put his face in his hands. Shalina patted her husband's father's back; tears flowing from her eyes.

Yugi went into the next room with the priests.

"Why would he?" Seto asked.

"He was unconscious and couldn't fight back," Yugi said. "I just wish I knew how to free him."

"Everything has a weakness," Kalim said. "There must be a way."

"Yes, we just need to think of one," Isis said.

"Atemu said that if he dies, the spirits will be locked back in the chamber. That's a way, but let's hope there's another way," Yugi said. Shalina came in to join them with Shelby holding her in her arms, trying to cheer her up.

The eight of them sat in a sober silence, excluding Shalina's sniffs and snuffles. Everyone's thoughts were on Atemu and another way to free him from the evil spirits and possibly the Dark God Pain himself. Killing Atemu was an option, but if they did so, they would not only lose a loyal servant to the Egyptian Gods, they would lose a dear friend and leader.

That night, as Yugi struggled to get sleep, he thought, _There has to be a safe way to save Atemu._

"My lord, the four have made it to their camp," an orc said, bowing.

Atemu stared at him from his throne, his arms resting on the throne arms. "I suspect that you have not sent spies after them," he said, darkly.

"No, my Lord," the orc said.

"Very well, you are dismissed." The orc saluted and left the room. Atemu sighed, and the three most powerful spirits within came forth into his mind.

"We would like to know why you refused to kill the prisoners," the first spirit said, angrily.

"I'm not that kind of a person to kill innocent prisoners," Atemu dared to say.

"It was an _order_," the second spirit shouted.

"Because you have disobeyed us, you must endure an hour of pain," the first spirit said.

"I'm fine with that," Atemu said, though he truly despised the thought. "However, I thought that maybe you would rather have the most challenging war. This will be the last war after all."

The first spirit looked at him. "Make that only a half an hour of pain," he said. "Beginning now." He and the other two spirits disappeared, leaving Atemu struggling with pain on the floor.

Atemu, his eyes filled with even more darkness, stared out at the enemy armies. The spirits within him were setting up a plan with him in his mind. He listened only, not wanting to suggest anything. While he was listening, he was scanning the approaching enemy army. They were in perfect ranks, no broken lines. Atemu felt impatience. The spirits were taking too long to decide on a plan; by the time they were done, their army would be running in fear for not being warned. The Evil Army relied on Atemu to tell them when the enemy was approaching. Atemu would have had the army set up, ready and hidden by now if an evil guard spirits didn't hold his power back.

During these times, Atemu's memories played; memories of when he was with his family and friends. Whenever the spirits noticed his memories playing, they would snap him out of it and give him his power. Normally, Atemu was glad to take his power back, but this time was different. Not only did he see his memories, he could feel the emotions within the memories. This gave him a power that not even the spirits could hold back. Atemu felt like himself fully this time; the first time since his capture. Instead of letting the spirits know of this new power, Atemu sealed it away, not within himself where the spirits could reach it, but within his friends and family. Not a trace of this power was within him as the spirits handed him back his dark power. Immediately, Atemu sent the alarm of the approaching enemy; there was no trace of Pharaoh Atemu left.

"Move, Shalina!" Shelby shouted, tackling her to the ground as an arrow whipped by her ear. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry," Shalina murmured.

"Just watch out for yourself." Shelby ran off to tackle some goblins. Shalina fought off three imps, cutting two in half and stabbing the third in the heart.

A memory came to her. It was when Atemu had given her a good-bye kiss before he was going to leave on the mission that he didn't come back from. "Don't worry, my dear Shalina," he had said. "I promise I will be back safe and sound." Then, a flash of Atemu's face with his crimson eyes filled with darkness flashed in Shalina's mind. The good memory of Atemu said, "I will return to you, my fireball. Have faith in me."

The dark memory said, "One by one, the spirits entered my body, mind, and spirit while I was unconscious."

The good memory said, "I am part of you, my friends, and my family."

The dark memory said, "I am no longer part of you, my friends, and my family."

Yugi saw Shalina kneel down with her face in her hands. He ran to her and chopped off an approaching imp's head.

"Shalina, are you all right?" Yugi asked.

She held onto him tightly. "Why can't we save Atemu?" she cried loudly.

Yugi patted her back, saying, "We will save him; you just don't see the clues that are laid out."

"Clues?" Shalina asked, looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Come, Mahado, Seto, and Akhenamkhenan know already." Yugi and Shalina ran and fought to the waiting men. The three told them to join the circle, which they did. Mahado, Seto, and Akhenamkhenan began chanting in a different language.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, Shalina and Yugi noticed their feet and boots getting hot.

Suddenly, they were thrown into the air and flying towards the dark keep where all five of them knew Atemu waited.

They flew through a window and fell on the ground.

"An interesting way to get in here," Atemu complimented, evilly.

"Evil spirits, I command you to leave my son," Akhenamkhenan shouted.

Atemu lifted his arms at his sides. "What evil spirits?" he asked.

"Atemu, you know 'what evil spirits'," Seto shouted, angrily. Yugi could see the answer in Atemu's dark crimson eyes.

"The evil spirits have taken complete control of his mind," Yugi said, sadly.

"That's right," Atemu said, with a smug grin on his face. "Yes, I know 'what evil spirits', but that's from your point of view. My point of view is that the spirits are my friends. Yes, they torture me and boss me around, but they are still friends."

"Some choice of friends," Mahado whispered to Shalina. Atemu's dark crimson eyes flashed angrily, and he jumped at Mahado. As he flipped in the air, he turned on a blood red lightsaber. Mahado's sword was cut in half. Everyone stepped back from the angered spirit-controlled Atemu.

"_Don't insult the spirits_," Atemu growled, in the most evilest and angered voice that everyone continued to step back. Yugi's hand went to his left hip where the lightsaber, Atemu had given to him as a little gift, was. He pulled it out and turned the blue lightsaber on. The other four stopped moving away.

Yugi jumped at Atemu. "Give us back Atemu!" he shouted. The red and blue lightsabers flashed as they struck against each other.

Yugi and Atemu locked each other's lightsaber and looked face-to-face.

"You'll never get Atemu," Atemu said, his eyes turning orange.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Who are you?" he asked in fear.

"I am one of the Dark Gods, Pain," Atemu answered.

Yugi jumped back, and Mahado jumped into the fight with his purple lightsaber. Atemu spun to slap away Yugi and Mahado's lightsabers away from him. Seto jumped in with his orange lightsaber. Shalina and Akhenamkhenan joined with their green and yellow lightsabers.

The pressure was on. Atemu dodged Shalina and Seto, parried Mahado, kicked Yugi, and jumped over Akhenamkhenan. Just as he landed, Shalina, Seto, and Mahado tackled him. The force made him fly over to the wall. To avoid hitting his head, slidding on his back, Atemu did a backward roll over, and his feet collided with the wall. He stood up and turned off his lightsaber.

"Fighting all five of you is a workout," Atemu said, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt. "However, to make it a real workout…" He threw off his cloak to reveal a leather vest over a black long-sleeved shirt and high black boots with black pants, the ends of the pants tucked neatly into the boots. Atemu reached for his lightsaber with his right hand but also reached for something else with his left hand. He turned on both; a red and a dark blue (Atemu's) lightsaber.

"Prepare for the ultimate challenge," Atemu said, positioning his two lightsabers. He leaped and flipped over to the five, swinging his lightsabers everywhere. Only Shalina, Yugi, and Mahado were able to meet his lightsabers with their; Akhenamkhenan and Seto had to duck and roll out of the way. They came up to meet both of Atemu's lightsabers.

The room was filled with blue, dark blue, red, green, orange, yellow, and purple lights as the six fought.

Akhenamkhenan parried the red saber and dodged the dark blue. Shalina hit the dark blue away wile Yugi hit the red. Mahado dodged both and collided with Seto. Atemu leaped out from the center of the circle and landed behind Akhenamkhenan. He kicked Akhenamkhenan's yellow lightsaber out of his hand and crossed his two sabers at the unarmed man's throat. The other four turned and stopped.

Atemu (Pain) started laughing. "Make one more and this old man is dead!" Akhenamkhenan shed a tear. His only son, now corrupted with evil, was holding him hostage and was threatening to kill him.

Atemu noticed that no one was making a move and blinked. One evil spirit left him, hovering over everyone's head, useless and hopeless. Atemu, who hadn't noticed, grinned. "Don't you want him dead? He has been slowing all of you down, trying to defeat me."

Yugi wanted to shout, "We need him because we have a better chance to defeat you," but he didn't say a word. Two evil spirits left Atemu, joining the first.

Atemu frowned. "I know you all want to say something," he snickered.

Mahado, Seto, and Shalina wanted to scream at him but didn't. Six evil spirits left.

As Atemu continued to make the four angry, they refused to more or say anything. AS the minutes passed, more evil spirits left Atemu without him noticing it. Yugi, Shalina, Mahado, Seto, and Akhenamkhenan felt a pull on their conscious as if someone was trying to get something from them.

Akhenamkhenan elbowed back and ducked. Atemu's lightsabers shot back as he was elbowed in the knee. He quickly turned his sabers off and fell face-down. Yugi tossed Akhenamkhenan his yellow lightsaber.

Atemu laid there for a minute as one of the three most powerful spirits left. He had noticed, but Pain had not. Atemu took the chance to get rid of the second and third spirits while Pain was busy getting himself off the ground.

Everyone saw the weakness of the darkness in Atemu's eyes. Shalina, Yugi, and Akhenamkhenan sighed when they saw Atemu familiar but tired look.

"Hi, Atemu," Shalina said, sweetly.

"Hi," Atemu said, exhausted. _NO!_ Pain screamed in Atemu's head. Atemu clenched his head as Pain's scream echoed out through his ears. The other fire covered their ears when they heard it. _How can you have gotten rid of all the spirits?! It's impossible!!_ Atemu covered his ears to stop Pain's screaming, but he only heard it louder. Blood pumped out of both Atemu's ears because of the loud yelling.

_You do not earn to live!!_ Pain continued. Atemu screamed in agony as blood pumped out of his ears again. It was more like a small stream flowing for a couple seconds. By now, the first stream had reached Atemu's leather vest. Pain hit him inside, and blood came out of his mouth.

"Why kill me if you can still use me?" Atemu asked, loudly.

Pain stopped in mid-swing. _You're right; I completely forgot about that._ Atemu winced and bit his lower lip as another little stream of blood came out of his ears.

_I'll let you do the favors though._

"If you let me do the favors, why don't you watch with the other spirits, Master Pain," Atemu said, biting his lip so it started bleeding. "If I tried to go against your command, you and the other spirits can just simply take over." Pain was quiet for a moment. Then, he left Atemu. Atemu stood up and turned on only his dark blue lightsaber. "Yugi, I challenge you," Atemu said, darkly.

"Don't do it," Shalina whispered.

"I don't think I have a choice," Yugi said, stepping forward and turning on his blue lightsaber.

Atemu and Yugi held their lightsabers up in front of them, their faces glowing with the color of their lightsabers. Suddenly, the lights go out, and the only lights are from the dark blue and blue sabers. The two circled, trying to feel each other's movements.

Then, they attacked. The lightsabers collided with each other in every spot, every direction, and every second. Yugi jumped away from a lock. Then, he saw it…a wink from Atemu.

Yugi grinned and swung his lightsaber behind him, cutting into spirit flesh. One evil spirit screamed and vanished in thin air. Atemu swung his lightsaber over his head and around his body, killing five spirits.

Now, it was a game! Yugi and Atemu traded off turns while spinning, jumping, and performing other tricks to kill all the evil spirits. Each turn, the two killed more and more spirits, trying to see who would have killed the most spirits at the end.

It came down to Pain!

Pain took the form of an evil Atemu and used his power to take Atemu's red lightsaber. Atemu and Yugi got ready for the fight with Pain. Two red lightsabers verse a blue and a dark blue lightsaber.

Atemu leaped and flipped over Pain, slapping away his right red lightsaber as Yugi ran and slapped Pin's left red lightsaber. Pain spun, nearly cutting off Yugi's head.

Atemu's crimson eyes flashed angry red, and he tackled Pain to the ground. Akhenamkhenan threw his yellow lightsaber to Atemu, and Atemu used it with his to pin down Pain's red lightsabers.

"Any last words?" Atemu asked. Pain just glared at him. In a swift movement, Atemu released Pain's left lightsaber and used his dark blue lightsaber to stab right through Pain's dark spirit heart.

Pain's scream was deafening.

Akhenamkhenan, Yugi, Shalina, Mahado, and Atemu ran out of the room and raced down the thousands of steps. Suddenly, Atemu fell forward, but he flipped himself over so he hit his back against the stairs. Yugi stopped and ran back to him.

"Come on; we have to get out of here!" Mahado shouted.

"We can't leave Atemu!" Yugi screamed over Pain's scream. He knelt by Atemu, who was shaking al over and blood was pouring out of his ears, nonstop. Yugi, ignoring the blood, carried Atemu on his back and ran down the stairs after the others.

Atemu could feel the blood out of his ears, could feel Yugi's warm but wet skin, hear Yugi's footsteps, hear Pain's screaming, but could see nothing but red and white. His consciousness left his cold.

Everything was quiet…_too_ quiet. Darkness surrounded him. He felt cold and shaky. There wasn't a trace of strength. Then, he felt pain, _throbbing_ pain. Where was it coming from? His head, his hands, his feet…then, he knew. His ears!

Atemu forced his eyes open, making all of the darkness fall away in the bright light. Everything was blurry, _very_ blurry. Atemu blinked to clear his eyesight a bit, but it only made it worse. His eyelids grew very heavy, and he couldn't resist. Darkness engulfed him.

He awoke to throbbing pain in both his ears and head. Something was ringing, but he couldn't hear it. When he opened his eyes, he could see more clearly than he had the first time he tried. He could see the figure of his father, his wife, and two of his priests, Mahado and Seto. Their mouths were moving, he couldn't hear what they were saying. Slowly, he turned his head.

Shalina turned to him. She opened her mouth and her face brightened up as if she said, "Atemu's awake." But Atemu didn't hear anything though he read those words off her lips.

Atemu tried to say, "Shalina, did you say that I was awake," but when he did, there was no noise and he felt his voice box working.

Shalina mouthed, "Yes." He raised an eyebrow and lowered the other. Shalina turned to Mahado and said something to him. Atemu was confused. Why was everyone talking, but he couldn't hear them? Mahado looked at him, and formed a mind link between his mind and Atemu's.

"_Atemu, can you hear me?" _Mahado asked in his mind. Atemu caught every other word because of the throbbing pain in his head.

"_What? I didn't catch all of that," _Atemu answered in his mind.

Mahado placed a warm hand on Atemu's forehead. _"Can you hear me now?" _he asked. This time, Atemu heard all of it. He nodded.

"_Why can't I hear you when you're talking out loud?"_ Atemu asked.

"_I think it's because your ears bled so much that you lost your hearing, but it's come back for sure. I'll tell everyone to connect a mind link to you so you can hear every word they say in your head and not through your ears, which will need a few weeks of healing." _Atemu nodded. _"But for now, rest and regain your strength. Your mind, in its current state, can't take on so much after what the evil spirits have done to it."_ Atemu glared at him, but suddenly, Atemu was overwhelmed by Mahado's sleeping magic.

Everyone grew quiet as footsteps were heard, coming downstairs. Everyone, except Yugi, Shalina, Mana, Mahado, Seto, and Akhenamkhenan, tensed and sat there waiting. Atemu walked down the last of the stairs and stared at everyone. Shalina, Yugi, Mahado, Seto, Mana, and Akhenamkhenan stood up.

"How is your hearing, Atemu?" Shalina asked out loud. Atemu looked at her and grinned.

"Fully restored," Atemu answered. Shalina smiled and ran to him. Atemu caught her in his arms and embraced her. Shalina and Atemu kissed to their good fortune of both being alive.

Once they separated, Atemu said, "One Dark God down."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love

_One Dark God down, indeed._

_Four remain: Blood, Harm, Fear, and Dark._

_I remember the pain I felt with the spirits and Pain within me. Though I may not be the King of Games no longer, I have come up with a hypothesis of what the Dark Gods' natures may be. Maybe going through two more might confirm my guess._

_I remember how vulnerable I felt when I had to open my mind to everyone. It was the only way I could possibly hear them all. But if the Dark Gods attacked then…I would be as vulnerable as I was when I was in the Evil Spirit Chamber, unconscious. How much pain I would I have to suffer through then if I had been conscious?_

_My father, my advisor, and my wife had told me…more like advised me to stop thinking about those past times. How can I? I can still remember the time that because I had betrayed the Dark Magician Girl, Yugi's spirit was taken, and I was left alone in his body, vulnerable to my evil side. Without Yugi's light, I was turning evil then. Am I still turning evil, even with Yugi's light?_

_No._

_-Atemu_

* * *

"Get up," Shalina said, sternly.

"No," her stubborn husband said, burying his head and hair under the blankets. Shalina shook her head, and Yugi and Mana giggled. It was entertainment to them to see Shalina trying to wake Atemu on the weekends, when they were all off duty from the war.

"What would you do if I said that Pain was back with his spirits?" Shalina asked, hoping that she would be able to hit a soft spot.

"I'd jump up and straggle you," Atemu replied, still underneath his blankets.

"You are such a teenager!" Shalina shouted, throwing her hands up with disgust.

"He is a teenager," Akhenamkhenan said, appearing at the doorway.

"How?" Yugi asked. "He's-."

"I died at age fifteen," Atemu screamed, suddenly. Mana and Yugi jumped in fright. Atemu started sobbing under the covers. "Wasn't even close to becoming a man!"

"Atemu," his father said, sternly, "Don't forget your position."

Atemu yelled as he threw off his covers, glaring at his father. "I am a man!" he shouted. "I'm the Pharaoh, the Eternal Pharaoh at that."

"Exactly," his father said, smiling. Atemu looked at him suspiciously. Then, he slapped his forehead. His father burst out laughing.

"You are so going to get that," Atemu said, thrusting his finger at his father.

"How exactly will I get it?" his father asked, laughing slightly.

"I will…"Atemu dropped his finger and thought. His father was laughing all the while. Suddenly, Atemu snapped his fingers. "I will get you…right now." Atemu stood up on the bed and jumped at his father, who was surprised to see his son flying at him. The two of them rolled into the hallway, wrestling each other on the ground. Akhenamkhenan jerked hard, and the two of them suddenly rolled down the stairs. At the bottom, they landed in a heap, laughing like father and son.

"Atemu, Father," Shalina said, running to them with Yugi and Mana trailing her. "Are you two all right?"

"I won," Akhenamkhenan said, slapping a hand on Atemu's knee.

"As usual," Atemu said, gasping for air.

* * *

_Why do times like these come only on weekends? My father is one of the most playful old men that I know; he always was. It's funny and scary to think that in spirit I'm older than him. Akhenamkhenan…Creator of the Millennium Items…my beloved father…if only you were there beside me as I saved the world with my future friends._

_Yugi found it interesting to think that I was indeed fifteen in body; and mind at times. He's so proud of himself to think that he's older than me when I'm the taller. My little hikari…the naïve one…_

_Shelby, Bakura, Marik, and I fight a lot about whose hikari is the most naïve. I vote for Yugi; Shelby for Shalina; Bakura for Ryou; and Marik for Malik. It was fun while it lasted…until my advisor Siamun put it to an end saying that everyone's hikari is the equally naïve. What a jerk!_

_I'm not insulting my advisor. He knows that I call him that stuff behind his back, but he doesn't take it offensively. He loves me like a father, for it was him who helped me in ways that Isis couldn't, and that my father would. Siamun, sadly, was the main target for the next challenge. My second father…I never met Yugi's father so I couldn't call him, even a third father…_

_Why spoil this fun now, Dark Gods? There are other things you can destroy, for crying out loud!_

_Shalina says that I seem to be acting strange, though I personally think that I'm just fine. Who knows? Siamun is my second father and I won't let anything happen to him; I'll protect him the same way as I protect everyone else that I love._

_That is an eternal promise._

_-Atemu_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magic

_What is the most important thing for you to learn when you need to survive? Mana and Mahado say magic. Seto and Akhenaden say weapons. Kalim and Shada say water (wise ones). My father and Siamun say…Atemu (wiser ones). Isis and Shalina refused to answer._

_Yugi says friendship. What is my answer?_

_Instincts._

_Some people are left with nothing to survive in the world, but they have life and instincts._

_Who is stronger? A person with family or a person without family?_

_There are many people in the world who don't have family, but they have skills. Those skills are what they claim to be family. They become isolated and become hunters for truth. Some go mad; some fight for survival. Some use a gun or knife to end their life. But, out of all those kinds of people, there are few who wish to make their life better and seek guidance._

_Why do we have skills at weapons, computers, drawing, writing, reading, or magic? We need these skills to make our lives better, and we need to strengthen them. If you allow them to just die, you never know what you're losing._

_Instincts…a warrior's instincts, writer's instincts…there are all kinds, but which one do you have? Mana and Mahado have magic instincts, Seto and his father have warrior instincts, and Yugi has friendly instincts. Sometimes, you need to become one with your instincts…when your life is on the line…_

_-Atemu_

* * *

"Yugi, breathe," Mahado commanded, sharply. "Don't try to stop breathing just to make your heart beat sound quieter. You'll kill yourself."

"Sorry, Mahado," Yugi said.

Atemu grinned. He was leaning against the doorway, watching Mahado teach Yugi magic. Yugi wasn't born with magic, but he did have some within himself. He just needed to reach it.

Atemu slipped into Yugi's mind to see exactly what he was doing. Yugi's mind was a jumble of thoughts, thoughts of his grandpa, who had recently joined him and Atemu in the Afterlife. His mind was restless though Yugi seemed at peace. Atemu slipped through the cluster of thoughts and found a light. It was the place where Yugi was…the center of his mind.

Atemu came back to himself. He saw no problem in Yugi's meditation; he wondered what was wrong. Slowly, Atemu reached for Mahado's mind and brushed against the magician's mind. Mahado opened the barriers to his mind for Atemu, after figuring out that it was him.

"_What exactly do you see wrong with Yugi's mind?"_ Mahado asked him.

"_I don't see anything wrong," _Atemu answered. _"His mind is a mess of thoughts."_

Mahado nodded. _"I need to teach him to organize his thoughts."_

Atemu raised an eyebrow at him from across the room. _"Organize his thoughts?"_

"_His messy mind, like a messy room, is hard to find things in. He can't find internal peace or his magic if he has a messy mind."_

Atemu nodded and lowered his eyebrow. _"By the way, I easily slipped into Yugi's mind too. He has no barriers. You might want to teach him that also."_

Mahado glared at him. _"I'm the teacher," _he said.

Atemu grinned. _"I know you are, but what am I?"_

"_An advisor,"_ Mahado sneered.

"_Not very nice, are you?"_

Mahado shoved him out of his mind, and Atemu shook his head. 'Even the great magician has an attitude with me,' Atemu thought. 'First Shalina, then my father, third Seto, and now Mahado. What am I doing to make everyone get mad at me?' Atemu left the room. 'All I do is breathe and I have someone angry at me.'

"Atemu?" Shelby asked. Atemu looked at her. "Why do you look so down?"

"_I_ look down?" Atemu asked. He met Shelby's hazel eyes. "I have four people on the edge of their nerves."

Shelby raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Breathe," Atemu said, with dark sarcasm. He looked away and growled. "First Shalina and all I did was say good morning. Next, my father when I sneezed…into a tissue. Third, I thought I was reading my book when I realize that it's Seto's, and when I give it back to him, he tries to bite my head off."

"What about the fourth person?" Shelby asked.

"I gave Mahado advice to teach Yugi to form barriers around his mind," Atemu snarled. He looked at Shelby. "Yamis are so helpful," he said.

Shelby shrugged. "Shalina asked me to go talk to you," she said. "Beside, when Shalina is in a bad mood and you need someone to comfort you, that is where I, as Shalina's yami, come in." Atemu gave her an odd look. "Don't look at me like that," Shelby said. "By the way, Shalina said that she was sorry."

"I need to hear the message from her own lips," Atemu said, unconvinced.

"I'm sorry," Shalina said from behind him. Atemu spun around and came face-to-face with her. "There, you heard it from my own lips."

Atemu sighed, feeling trapped.

* * *

Later, Atemu came back to Yugi's lessons, to see how he was doing. Yugi was now working on organizing his thoughts. Mahado glared at him, and Atemu glared back with his famous challenging look. Mahado's glare suddenly weakened, and Atemu slipped into his mind.

"_Hey!"_ Mahado shouted, trying to push Atemu back out of his mind. Atemu closed Mahado's barriers behind him, keeping him inside.

"_Look, I only want to talk, Mahado," _Atemu said.

"_We can talk outside of my mind," _Mahado growled.

"_No, in your mind is best. I had four people mad at me earlier; now I only have one left, and that's you. I'm going to settle this here and now. It might be interesting and a good lesson for Yugi, for later purposes."_

Mahado thought about it. _"Now that I think of it, it sounds like a good idea. Let's do it."_ Atemu grasped Mahado's mind tightly. Mahado knelt down to his knees, grasping his head.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and stared at the kneeling magician. He looked behind him and saw Atemu, his eyes not blinking or moving away from Mahado. Yugi jumped up and ran at Atemu, attempting to charge at him, but he hit Atemu's mental barrier and he was pulled into Mahado's mind through the link between Atemu's mind and Mahado's mind.

He dropped in and saw Atemu and Mahado wrestling. Atemu had Mahado on the ground, still struggling to keep Mahado under control. Mahado thrashed at Atemu, trying to hit him, but Atemu deflected every attempt. Finally, Mahado's strength weakened, and he stopped.

"_Mercy,"_ Mahado said.

Atemu looked at him, straight in the eyes before getting off him. _"Next time, Mahado," _Atemu said, _"You should just say sorry the second I return."_

Mahado nodded and attempted to get to his feet…but Atemu pushed him down with a foot. _"What are you doing?" _Mahado asked, trying to lift Atemu's foot off his chest.

"_You didn't say the magic word," _Atemu said, teasingly.

Mahado's mind barriers wavered. _"I'm sorry, Atemu," _he said. Atemu studied him and lifted his foot off Mahado's chest. _"Now, get out of my mind."_ Atemu glared at him. _"Please," _Mahado added, quickly.

Yugi found himself on his rear, staring up at Atemu. Atemu stared down at him with a stoical expression, not even his crimson eyes were showing any feeling. Yugi gulped nervously.

Atemu looked up at Mahado and then left the room. Yugi stared after him.

"Yugi," Mahado said, clapping his hands together loudly. The teen looked at him. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

_Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…_

Atemu sat Indian-style on his bed, his back against the wall. His eyed were closed, and his arms were crossed across his chest. The room was dark, and Atemu was alone. His aura was only a millimeter away from his body, the place of peace or protecting.

Atemu, despite the fact that he was alone, was not at peace. There was a disturbance in his mind that wasn't allowing him to reach his power deep within him. Tried as he might, he wasn't able to have internal peace.

Atemu opened his eyes. He sat there unmoving, thinking of nothing at all. Suddenly, a feeling of being drained overwhelmed him, and he passed out.

* * *

"Yugi, stop!" Mahado cried.

"What?" Yugi asked, opening his eyes. He was sitting on his sitting mat in the center of the training room, cross-legged, Indian-style. Mahado was holding onto a table for support.

"You…are not calling…your power. You are…calling mine," Mahado breathed.

"Oops, sorry," Yugi said, innocently.

Shelby appeared in the doorway of the training room. "Mahado, come quick. Something's wrong with the Pharaoh!" She ran out of the room with Mahado and Yugi on her heels.

They found Shalina and Siamun beside Atemu, who lay on the couch, very pale with his eyes closed. Mana was trying to find a pulse on Atemu's wrist and not finding one. Mahado hurried over; everyone making room for him.

Mahado shot Atemu's heart with a small lightning bolt, and it took the shot. Mana nodded when she felt a pulse.

"Atemu," Mana said.

He stirred. Slowly, he opened his eyes, the color coming back to his face. "What…what happened?" he asked, weakly.

"Your heart stopped," Mahado said, sounding relieved. "What were you doing?"

"Meditating," Atemu answered, his voice cracking slightly. "Couldn't…find internal peace…something was blocking me."

"Hold on, you couldn't get to your power?" Mana asked. Atemu shook his head, slightly.

Shalina looked at Mahado. "What does that mean?" she asked, worriedly.

Mahado looked at Yugi. "Were you thinking of Atemu while you were calling?" he asked the teen. Yugi shook his head. "What about me?" Yugi nodded.

Mahado looked at Siamun with a serious face. "Go get it," he said, sternly.

"But…" Siamun began.

"I said _get it_," Mahado ordered. Siamun got up and went into Atemu's bedroom. Mahado turned to Atemu. "Can you feel it…your magic, Pharaoh?"

Atemu closed his eyes, drained. "No," he said, simply. Siamun returned with the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. Atemu opened his eyes, sensing the Puzzle's presence. "No," he said, "Not…"

"Atemu, we can lose you if you don't feel your power's presence," Mahado said, taking the Millennium Puzzle carefully. He put the chain around Atemu's neck, despite Atemu's weak efforts to stop him. As soon as the chain was fully on Atemu's neck, the Millennium Puzzle flashed. When everyone uncovered their eyes, Atemu was fast asleep, but he looked at peace, glad that he and the Millennium Puzzle were joined again.

* * *

Shalina was brushing her long auburn hair. She and Atemu had gotten their own room when everyone was placed in a larger cabin that had several rooms, most of them downstairs, underneath the ground.

"Why?"

Shalina turned around to see Atemu still lying down on his back with his eyes closed. She placed her brush down on the bureau and walked over to her husband.

"Why?" Atemu asked again. Shalina climbed over him and sat on her side of the bed. "Why am I losing it?"

"Losing what?" Shalina asked, curiously.

"My sanity," Atemu answered, dryly.

Shalina started laughing. Then, she looked at her husband and stopped. "You're not kidding, are you?" she asked, embarrassed.

"No," her husband answered, shaking his head. His finger twitched. "Take off my Puzzle," Atemu said.

Shalina stared at him. "Mahado said that the Puzzle will take a while."

"It's been at work for a whole day," Atemu said. "That whole time, I have been asleep. Now, I'm awake. Take it off."

It was more like an order than a request. Shalina reached for the Millennium Puzzle, but it flashed in her eyes. "Ow," she said, rubbing her stinging eyes.

"Why?" Atemu asked, opening his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his conscious. "Why now?" Shalina grabbed his arm, and both of them were falling.

"It seems you brought someone with you, Atemu," Silfer chuckled.

"She wanted to come," Atemu said, making an excuse. Shalina looked around. She was amazed when she saw the three Egyptian Gods in front of her and Atemu.

"Shalina, allow me to introduce the three Egyptian Gods, Ra, Obelisk, and Silfer," Atemu said, eyeing each god as he said their name. Shalina and the three gods exchanged greetings while Atemu was off to the side, ignored with an annoyed look on his face.

"Atemu," Ra said, snapping Atemu's attention back to him. "You've been having trouble?"

"Reaching my power," Atemu finished. "I know. I was there."

"Meditating?" Silfer asked.

"Yes, meditating," Atemu said, starting to get annoyed. "Why the heck did you call me down here?" Shalina, Obelisk, and Silfer were taken aback by Atemu's sudden sharp, angry tone. Ra remained calm.

"We brought you down to make a deal with you about technology advancement," Ra said.

Atemu's angry look disappeared. "What's the deal?" he asked.

"Survive against the next Dark God and…raise your level to Silfer's."

"What?!" Atemu, Silfer, and Obelisk shouted in disbelief.

"Silfer's level," Atemu breathed. "His is many times higher than mine!"

Ra cracked an amused smile. "Have you lost your determination, Atemu?" he teased. "Maybe you should rejoin your future friends back on the world so you can find that determination." Atemu growled. He knew that Ra was teasing him, but for some reason, he didn't _want_ to rejoin his future friends. They were to come to him this time, not the way it used to be. "Besides, you wouldn't want your gods mad at you, would you?"

Atemu sweat dropped nervously. Ra was giving him his challenging look, and it was making him very nervous. Atemu hated…no…detested that look.

"No," he said, defeated.

"You don't have a time limit so I'm sure you'll be fine," Ra said.

"That doesn't help my whacked nerves," Atemu murmured under his breath. Avoiding Shalina's gaze, he added, "Time for self-torture."

* * *

Everyone saw Atemu only at meals for the next couple weeks. No one knew of what he was doing, except Shalina who had promised Atemu that she wouldn't tell anyone but Shelby, who promised not to tell anyone. Atemu was training himself in hopes of being able to get to Silfer's level before he had to face the next Dark God.

Yugi continued to grow stronger in his own magic, working with Mahado, Mana, and himself. Shalina and Shelby practiced their natural magic together while everyone else worked on the war at hand.

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door to where Atemu had been practicing. He cracked the door open slightly and peeked inside.

The room was a mess. Books and papers were all over the place. There was nowhere to step without stepping on a book or piece of paper. Yugi took off his shoes, to avoid damaging the books, and went inside. He looked around.

There was Atemu…asleep on the floor…on an open book…on his stomach.

Yugi picked his way through the mess (after stepping on a bunch of books and thousands of paper), and shook Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu stirred, slightly. However, he remained asleep.

Yugi shook a bit harder and called the Pharaoh's name. This time, Atemu opened an eye and looked at Yugi.

"Dinner, Atemu," Yugi said with a smile. Atemu moaned, closed his eye, and turned his head the other way. Yugi frowned slightly. Reaching out with his mind, he brushed Atemu's mind. Atemu didn't react. Yugi felt for barriers, and finding none, slipped into the Pharaoh's mind.

"_Dinner, Atemu," _Yugi repeated.

"_Just a minute,"_ an answer said. It sounded like it was distant.

"_Not fully here, are we?"_ Yugi asked with a chuckle.

"_I said just a minute." _Atemu's voice sounded a bit closer yet still far away.

Yugi shut his mouth and waited. Atemu moaned and stirred again. He was a little less distant. Suddenly, a strong force blew Yugi straight out of Atemu's mind.

"It worked," Atemu murmured with a weak grin.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked, rubbing his temples.

"Blasted you out of my head," Atemu replied. He shifted to a sitting position. He tried to get up but couldn't. "Yugi, would you mind helping me up?"

Yugi stood up and grabbed Atemu's wrists. He pulled him up…only to have Atemu lean on him. "Excuse me," Yugi groaned.

"Sorry, don't mind me," the Pharaoh said with an exhausted laugh. Yugi supported the Pharaoh upstairs into the kitchen.

"What the-?" Siamun shouted.

Shalina ran to support Atemu on the other side, and she and Yugi led him to the couch. He sat down, exhausted.

"What _have _you been doing?" Akhenamkhenan demanded with a sharp tone that made everyone jump, except Atemu who winced instead. "Answer me, Atemu."

"Fulfilling a deal with the gods," Atemu answered.

"What deal? I'm your father, and I want answers and not _half_-truth answers. I want the _whole_ truth."

Atemu sighed. If he had energy to spare, he would fight back, but he didn't have any energy. He was as dry as a water well. "Can I explain after dinner?" he asked, hoping to receive some energy to argue.

"No, you'll disappear on me. I want the explanation now."

Atemu closed his eyes. He told everything, despite the fact that he was exhausted. He was mostly asleep when he was done.

"You want a technology advancement?" Siamun asked, hoping to halt Atemu's father in blowing his top. "What good would that do?"

Shalina looked at Atemu, who was trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. He was losing the battle. Shalina placed a hand on her husband's, and he found very little strength to say, "All I know is that we'll need it later." Then, Atemu's head fell into Shalina's lap, and he was fast asleep.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him," Akhenamkhenan said sadly, softening up at the sight of his exhausted son's face.

Shalina played with her husband's yellow bangs. "I don't think it was you," she said. "I think he'll thank you later."

"Why?" Atemu's father asked, curiously.

"Look at him; it looks to me like he hasn't had sleep for several days now. Remember, he was up on his mental, physical, and spiritual strength. I haven't seen him in the bed for two weeks now." Shalina looked down at her sleeping exhausted husband. "I almost forgot how cute he looks when he's sleeping," she said, quietly. Only Shelby, her yami, heard what she said.

* * *

"Fully rested?" Mana asked. Atemu stared at her with one eye open. He was still lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. Shalina came over from the kitchen area with a bowl and shooed Mana away.

"Morning, Atemu," Shalina said, sweetly.

Atemu grunted, nicely though. "How long have I been out?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"One night."

"Seems longer." Atemu felt the couch lower where Shalina sat.

"Come on, you need some food, Atemu."

"I'm not two, Shalina."

"It's not like you have energy."

She was right there. Atemu had very little energy. He allowed her to serve him the soup.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked when he was done eating.

"On missions. Father took your place at the meeting today." Shalina looked funny, making Atemu laugh to himself. She never got used to calling Atemu's father 'Father' yet.

"That was my job though," he argued, glad that he had enough energy to argue.

"You're not in the right condition to do your job, Atemu," Shalina said, giving him a weird look.

She was right again. "So who's here?"

"You, me, Shelby, Man, and Grandpa…and Grandma."

"At least I'm not the only man here," Atemu said. "You women get really dangerous."

"You can say that again," Grandpa said, coming away from the kitchen area, rubbing his hand where he had gotten hit for taste-testing something. He gathered Atemu's dishes from Shalina. "Your friend Mana said hyper."

Atemu cracked a weak smile. It was true. Mana was always full of energy, whereas Atemu was only full of energy when he was younger. "Wait…did you say that Grandma was here?" Atemu asked, suddenly.

"Ho, ho, you bet," Grandpa said. "She's the one who taught your wife to cook while you, Yugi, and I were still alive." In a whisper, he added, "She's the one that slapped my hand."

"Hello, Atemu dear," Yugi's grandmother called, waving from the kitchen cooking area. Atemu had known her since he had first entered the Afterlife. She was like a grandmother to him.

The front door opened to the cabin. A gust of icy cold wind blew in with Akhenamkhenan in what seemed like three layers of clothing. He shut the door and shivered. Shalina walked over to him to help him with his layers.

"Hi, Father," Atemu called.

"Look who's up," Akhenamkhenan said.

"I've been up for the past…"

"Eight minutes," Mana finished.

Akhenamkhenan nodded. "How exactly do you deal with the generals?" he asked, a bit ticked off.

Atemu shrugged. "Ol' Frosty got on your nerves?"

"No, it's his replacement, the one who's short."

"Shorter than Yugi?" Atemu asked, smiling as he realized that he had called his hikari short which would make Yugi mad at him if he found out.

"Yes, shorter than the young teen."

" 'Shorty'? Never meet him yet."

"Then, how do you know his name?"

"I made it up this very minute. By the way, when is Mahado supposed to be back?"

"From now to an hour."

"Okay," Atemu said, closing his eyes. "Wake me when he comes back." With that, he fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke to someone shaking him.

"You needed me?" Mahado asked when Atemu opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I need you to start the Thing," Atemu yawned, sleepily.

"The thing?"

"_The _Thing."

"But…you're not…"

"Don't you tell me that I'm not in a good condition," Atemu shouted, ticked off. Everyone in the cabin jumped back in surprise at Atemu's sudden outburst. "Just start the Thing!" Mahado didn't question him, but everyone in the kitchen was surprised at what they saw.

Atemu was on his feet!

Atemu swayed, and Shalina quickly supported him. Mahado left the room in a hurry to start whatever Atemu took him to start.

"What the Thing?" Shalina, Shelby, and Akhenamkhenan asked in unison.

Atemu only smiled.

* * *

Minutes later, the four were in a dark small room. Man and Mahado were pushing buttons on the machine, or _The Thing_!

Atemu was sitting in a chair, one that looked much like a dentist's chair but black. His arms and legs were strapped down, and Mana was strapping a helmet and breathing mask on Atemu's head and face. Once connected, Atemu was unable to speak, except through a computer in sound waves.

"All set, Atemu," Mahado said once Mana gave him the thumbs-up. Atemu opened his eyes and looked through his visor at his father, wife, and wife's advisor and yami. He could see the fear in their eyes. If only they knew what this thing could do…they were about to find out!

In sound waves, Atemu said, "Let's go." Mahado pushed a button. The machine, _The Thing_, roared to life. Atemu's chair lowered slightly, and then, the machine started humming softly. Mahado motioned Akhenamkhenan, Shalina, Shelby, and Mana over to a computer. On the screen, it showed Atemu's picture on one side with three different colored bars next to it, and a number on the other, one that was going up!

"That," Mahado said, pointing to the number that was increasing slowly, "Is Atemu's level. I'm guessing he wanted to measure that. These bars," he said, pointing to the blue, red, and green bars, "Are his level of strength. As you can see that magic bar, the blue one, is low. It's slowly dropping because Atemu has to use his magic to work the machine. The green bar is Atemu's mental strength."

"It's lowering, meaning he's using his mental strength for the machine also," Shalina guessed. Mahado nodded.

"What's the red bar then?" Akhenamkhenan asked.

"His physical strength. Not even reaching one eighth. That's what explains his condition now."

"What's up with his level?" Shalina asked. Everyone focused on Atemu's level.

"Oh my Ra," Akhenamkhenan breathed, shocked.

"And it's still increasing," Shelby said, shakily.

"_Rapidly_," Shalina added.

"I never knew that level was even possible for a human," Mahado whispered.

"Is he a God in disguise?" Mana asked no one in particular. Everyone simply looked at Atemu's unconscious form in the chair.

* * *

Ra, Obelisk, and Silfer were watching the screen from their god chamber. Silfer was shocked at Atemu's level when it did finally manage to stop.

"He only did _this_…in three _months_?!" Silfer gasped.

"He's twice as strong as you, Silfer," Obelisk said. "Lucky, you now have the power to transform into a human being."

"Human form," Silfer corrected.

"It's like I said," Ra said. "He's going to be stronger than us, but still obey us as if we were the stronger. Considering the amount of magic he needs to restore, he's not going to recover fully by the time the next Dark God attacks. He'll be vulnerable to evil dreams!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dark Reigns

_Dark…what is dark? It is the blackness with no source of light. Who is Dark? Dark is one of the five evil gods. He was our next opponent, and I personally think he was one of the worst._

_Life seems so important with light, but with dark, it has no point. Light and dark, day and night. They are both opposites of each other._

_During the day, people are active and constantly moving. During the night, people are at rest._

_In the light, people feel strong and brave. In the dark, people feel weak and frightened._

_The same goes for memories. With my memories, I am a powerful brave Pharaoh, but…without my memories, I am nothing more than a speck in life._

_-Atemu_

* * *

Yugi lay on his bed with his eyes closed. He had been awakened by the sudden change in the atmosphere. He lay in wait to see if anything was going to happen before trying to go to sleep. However, the door to the bedroom opened, and Mahado and Akhenamkhenan walked in. Mahado went to Yugi and shook him, thinking he was asleep. Yugi looked at him with a curious look, but Mahado put his finger to his lips.

Shalina and Akhenamkhenan soon joined them.

"You felt the change in the air, right?" Atemu's father asked Yugi and Shalina. Both of them nodded. There was a moan from the other bed in the bedroom, and Atemu, still fast asleep, rolled over. "I have a bed feeling that it's from Atemu," Akhenamkhenan continued.

"No," Atemu murmured in his sleep and rolled over again. The four watched him for five solid minutes. Just as Mahado opened his mouth to say something, Atemu said, "You know that you can't win this fight. Why even bother fighting a war that you know you'll lose?"

Shalina clasped Yugi's arm as a dark shadow fell over Atemu. He started to toss and turn murmuring someone's name under his breath, the air and shadow responding to his movements. Mahado jumped up and shook Atemu madly.

"Siamun," Atemu said just as his eyes snapped open, and the air changed to normal. The dark shadow was gone.

"Pharaoh, is everything all right?' Mahado asked. Atemu's crimson eyes showed fear and pain. "Pharaoh? Pharaoh!"

* * *

Isis and Siamun saw the purple rings under Mahado, Yugi, Shalina, and Akhenamkhenan's eyes the next morning. They had been fast asleep during the dark part of the night.

"Akhenamkhenan," Siamun said, "You should sleep some more."

"No, Siamun," Akhenamkhenan said, waving Siamun off. "Isis, a cup of hot chocolate, please."

"So why are all four of you tired?" Isis asked.

Suddenly, Atemu walked into the kitchen. He had blue, black, and purple rings under his eyes, and his eyes looked glassy and unfocused. He had a slight limb in his walk. Atemu looked like the walking dead!

"Pharaoh?" Isis asked, worried about his state.

"Beware of the dark," Atemu said to no one in particular. He collapsed into a chair at the table opposite his father. His eyes were still unfocused as he closed them. Slowly, he put his head down on the table.

* * *

Mahado, despite his tiredness, volunteered to go with the Pharaoh to his meeting. General Frosty (Ol' Frosty) was going through the normal things. Atemu, still with his eyes unfocused but no longer glassy and with no sign of the rings under his eyes, was sampling staring at the ceiling.

"Pharaoh Atemu," Frosty said, sharply. Slowly, Atemu lowered his unfocused eyes upon Frosty. "I want you to-."

"General Frost," Atemu said, calmly, "I downright refuse."

Mahado, the other generals, and Frosty stared at Atemu in shock. Frosty, knowing that Atemu had never called him General Frost yet alone Frost, was most taken aback.

"What you are about to ask me to do is suicidal," Atemu continued, looking unfocused at his pen on the table. "Dark's minions are waiting for me and my raiders. We won't stand a chance. Just send the whole blasted army, the other three Dark Gods won't interfere. We only need to face Dark on this fight."

Frosty looked to Mahado for an explanation on Atemu's state, but he only received the same expression.

* * *

Atemu's eyes snapped open. His head hurt, but it was only a minor pain. He sat up to realize he was sleeping on the kitchen floor. Man, and was it _COLD?!_

Atemu jumped up and quickly made for his, Shalina, and Yugi's bedroom. He climbed into bed next to Shalina and fell asleep almost immediately, drained. He had no memory of anything that had happened since Mahado awoke him the night before…

* * *

"You did too."

"I did not."

Yugi opened an eye to see Shalina and Atemu, facing each other and arguing.

"Atemu, you did, and the generals have heard it," Shalina said.

"I did not say that," Atemu argued.

"You're fighting a battle you can't win, Atemu," Shalina warned. She turned her head to Yugi. "Yugi, didn't Atemu say that the generals should send the whole army against Dark?"

Yugi shrugged. "Mahado said that he said that," Yugi said.

Atemu looked at him to Shalina to Yugi and back to Shalina. "I don't remember," he said, shaking his head.

"Of course you wouldn't, Mr. I-like-to-get-stuck-between-a-dream-and-reality," Seto said, standing in the doorway. "You three, in here." Seto left the doorway.

Yugi, Shalina, and Atemu went into the next room. Everyone else were up all ready. Siamun hurried over to Atemu.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "Let's go for a walk." Atemu, with a confused expression, was dragged outside.

* * *

Atemu and Siamun ended their incredibly random conversation an hour later. Siamun told Atemu to stay put, and he went inside the cabin. Atemu leaned against the cabin wall with his arms and legs crossed. It had been nice talking with Siamun, but why was it so random? Why did he look so serious an hour earlier when he had first said that he needed to talk to him?

Atemu sighed. Everyone must have planned something for him inside, he just knew it. But what was it? Did it have to do with what happened yesterday that Atemu didn't have any account about?

"Atemu, you can come in now," Siamun said, opening the door for him. Atemu caught a look of fear in his advisor's eyes. He knew what was scaring his advisor. Him!

Just as he walked into the cabin, he suddenly felt a power grab him. He looked down to see a symbol in a circle. Mahado's Magic Circle!

Fear gripped all of his senses. Then, all he could see was blackness.

* * *

Shalina saw the fall of her husband. But only for a split second. Her husband simply stood there for a minute. In Mana's protective magic circle, she called, "Atemu."

Atemu looked up slowly at her. There they were again. Those glassy, unfocused eyes!

"W-What do we do about Dark?" Shalina asked, wearily.

Atemu blinked his glassy eyes. "Send the whole army after his," he answered.

Behind Shalina, Mahado released his spell. Atemu blinked, his glassy unfocused eyes replaced with fearful focused crimson eyes.

Akhenamkhenan rewound something and played it forward.

"Atemu," Shalina's voice said. "W-What do we do about Dark?"

"Send the whole army after his," Atemu's voice said.

Akhenamkhenan stopped whatever was playing. "Atemu, we have evidence right here that you said to send the whole army after Dark," he said. "We also got this part from Mahado's memory." He played whatever he had in his hands.

This time, it started with Frosty's voice. "Pharaoh Atemu, I want you to-."

"General Frost," Atemu's voice interrupted. "I downright refuse."

There was silence.

"What you are about to ask me to do is suicidal," Atemu continued, looking unfocused at his pen on the table. "Dark's minions are waiting for me and my raiders. We won't stand a chance. Just send the whole blasted army, the other three Dark Gods won't interfere. We only need to face Dark on this fight."

Akhenamkhenan stopped the tape-recorder. "We have evidence against you, Atemu," he said.

Atemu could only stare at his father with fear.

* * *

"What do you make of it?" Akhenamkhenan shouted at Mahado over the loud thunder and pouring rain.

Mahado released his spell. "All I can tell is that it is no natural storm," he shouted. He and Akhenamkhenan climbed down from the tower and ran through the camp, soaking wet. The ground was all muddy, splashing in every direction. The two men banged on the door of their cabin and stepped in on a large mat.

"It soaked through," Isis said. She and Mana handed the men a blanket and clean clothing. The soaking men went to change.

"I warned them," Atemu said grumpily, flipping to the next page in his novel.

The lights flickered and went out as a flash of lightning flashed across the windows. Thunder roared afterwards.

"Atemu," Isis said in the pitch black, "It might be nice if we had light."

Atemu clapped his hands twice and the lights turned back on. Shalina was in front of his face.

"I told you _not _to use your magic," she scolded, loudly.

"Hey," Atemu said, pushing her away. "Give a guy some room to breathe, woman."

Angry flames flickered across Shalina's blue-green eyes. "Woman. _Woman_?! I'm your wife! You don't hear me call you 'man'!"

Atemu looked at her with a bored look. He knew that this was coming. "Shalina, spare me the lecture," he said, yawning and stretching. He closed his book and lied down on the couch. "Good-night," he said.

Shalina snapped. She jumped on her husband and smiled when he gritted his teeth in pain. She, kneeling on his back, jumped up and down on Atemu. Suddenly, she heard a crack from Atemu's back.

"Atemu, I didn't mean to-," she began to protest.

"Thanks," Atemu murmured before he fell asleep. Shalina growled as she climbed off him.

"You'll never win, Shalina, no matter how hard you try," Isis said, grinning with Shelby. Shelby held out a dish towel to her, which Shalina snatched out of her grasp.

"No longer the King of Games, but still the King of Family Fights," Shalina mumbled. "One of these days, I'll beat him."

" 'One of these days'?" Shelby asked. "That's not today."

Shalina snorted. "Obviously," she said, playfully punching her yami's shoulder.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Isis opened it and closed it right behind the person. Akhenamkhenan groaned.

"General Kelp," Akhenamkhenan said.

"I'm not here for you," the general said. Atemu peeked over his book to look at the general. Short…gray short beard…stocky legs and arms…yup, it was Shorty, or Kelp.

"You, are you the Pharaoh?" Shorty snapped at Atemu.

Atemu slammed his book on his thigh, giving Shorty a cold glare. "I might be," he said, in a cruel voice. He had a snarl on his face to go with the disguise.

Atemu caught an evil look cross Shorty's eye. Despite the fact that he was exhausted of magic, Atemu leaped from the couch and tackled Shorty.

"What are you?" Atemu asked, holding Shorty to the ground.

"General Kelp," Shorty answered. Atemu grasped him by the collar and held him aloft, letting his feet dangle helplessly.

"I didn't ask _who_ you are, I asked _what_ you are!" Suddenly, Shorty deformed into a ugly looking goblin with an extremely hairy body and long arms with short legs.

"Messanger from the Fourth Dark God," the goblin said, glaring at Atemu. "_Beware of the dark for thou shalt not escape its grasp_. Now, you are to let me leave."

"Give me a reason to not kill you right now," Atemu dared, his eyes becoming glassy and unfocused. Mahado, Shalina, Yugi, and Akhenamkhenan recognized the sudden change in the air.

"Atemu, leave him," Akhenamkhenan ordered.

Atemu's crimson eyes returned to normal as they pierced into the goblin. "Be thankful that my father is here to save your slimy skin," he said coldly, releasing the goblin, dropping him to the ground. The goblin raced for the open door, but he was only a few inches away before he fell on the ground with an ice dagger in his back.

"Atemu!" Akhenamkhenan shouted.

But Atemu didn't hear; he was not quite himself.

"You should have let him-!" But Akhenamkhenan didn't get to finish his sentence before his son turned on him with piercing cold eyes.

Atemu's aura betrayed him. It was Akhenamkhenan's only warning.

A bolt of ice lightning flashed from Atemu's fingertips, aimed at Akhenamkhenan. He ducked as Shalina took his place. Her fire shield melted the ice lightning before it hit her, but it still took up most of her magic. Another ice lightning bolt was aimed at Akhenamkhenan, and this time, he was ready. He summoned _Big Shield Gardna_ to deflect the attack at the same time that Yugi, Shalina, Mana, Shelby, and Mahado grasped Atemu's mind. The ice lightning bolt dissipated before hitting _Big Shield Gardna_, and Atemu lost it all in a pit of darkness.

* * *

Atemu was asleep for the whole week. Using magic spells while he was recovering took more than the magic he had, it took his physical and mental strength. At all times, someone had to be his mental barriers to protect him from nightmares or even worse, Dark's contacts with him.

The Egyptian Gods entrusted Shalina with enough power to be her husband's mental barrier while he regained his strength. Silfer came to her in her dreams to rely information that Atemu would need to know when he awoke. Shalina, knowing that she'll need secondary sources, told Shelby and Yugi everything Silfer told her. However, no matter what, Akhenamkhenan was not to know.

* * *

"Mana, pick a card, don't tell me, but tell me what column it's in," Atemu said. Mana looked at the seven cards in all three columns before pointing to the second column. Atemu picked up the first column, then second, and the third. He dealt the cards out going from left to right, placing the cards in three columns with seven cards in each. Mana pointed to the middle column again, and Atemu laid the cards down again. Mana pointed to the first column. Atemu picked them up again, but this time, he put them into four groups of four cards. The other cards he placed to the side.

"Pick two piles," Atemu said. Mana picked tow, which Atemu discarded. "One pile this time." She chose one, but Atemu discarded the other. Atemu separated the last group of four cards. "Pick two cards." Mana chose, and Atemu discarded them. "One." Mana chose one card, and Atemu discarded it. "Is this your card?"

Mana giggled. "Yes," she said. "How did you do it?"

"Mana, a magician never reveals his secrets," Atemu said, gathering the cards.

"But how did you do it?"

"With magic."

"You did not. I would have sensed it."

"All right, I didn't, but I'm not revealing my secret."

Mana looked straight into his weary crimson eyes. "You knew what my card was the whole time," she accused.

Atemu only shrugged.

"Do another," Mana said.

Atemu put four cards on the table. "You are going to look for the two of hearts," he said. "Where is the two of hearts?"

"On the bottom," Mana said.

"You're correct, but if I reverse the order of the packet, that will make the card on top. Watch as I put the two of hearts on the bottom. I snap my fingers…" Atemu snapped his fingers. "It jumps to the top. I'll put the card in the middle, snap my fingers, and it jumps to the top. I put it on the table, and it's still on top. I put it on the table again, and it's still on top."

"The cards are all the same," Mana said, smartly.

"No, see look, Mana," Atemu said, picking up all the cards. "The top card…is a ten of spades. The second card is a ten of spades; the third card is a ten of spades, and the fourth card also is a ten of spades. As you can see, these cards are all ten of spades; there are no twos whatsoever. That's impossible because over here is a king; over here is another king. This is a third king, and that is the last and final king."

Mana was stunned. She couldn't figure out how Atemu did it without magic. Mahado laughed, making Mana jump and Atemu to stare at him.

"I don't get it," Mahado said, "But a magician never reveals his secrets."

Atemu smiled, weakly and leaned back on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Mahado asked.

"Tired," Atemu answered, closing his heavy eyelids.

"Magic does wear you down."

"Not like it used to," Atemu said. "Ten, I had the Millennium Puzzle." He opened his weary eyes. "I still can't believe I almost killed Shalina and my father."

"You can't kill them when they are already dead, Atemu," Mana said.

"It's possible…when you have the power of a god."

Mahado nodded as Atemu closed his eyes again and didn't open them. "Come, Mana, let the Pharaoh sleep, Mahado whispered. Mana obediently followed Mahado out of the room.

Siamun met them in the hall. "We need you; something serious has happened, and Shalina only has little time to tell us before it's complete." Mana and Mahado ran after Siamun into the kitchen where Shalina, Shelby, Yugi, Bakura, Seto, and Akhenamkhenan waited.

"Shoot," Mahado said, using Atemu's word to speak.

"I was at the generals' meeting a few minutes ago," Shalina began quickly. "Frosty, Pointy, and Shorty, the real one, were not there. However, General Cork says that they were all with their raiders, raiding a nearby camp. They have been captured and are most likely going through torture now. I hope your spell is keeping them from talking, Mahado."

"I haven't felt a nudge on my power yet so they're still fighting it," Mahado said.

Shalina nodded. "Not only that, our plans have been taken into the enemy's hands. Somehow during that storm, orcs broke into our commanding cabin and took the Book."

Everyone started at her with open mouths.

"The Book," Akhenamkhenan breathed.

Shalina nodded slowly. "They have the Book."

"Look, I don't want to interrupt, but no one can possibly get the Book." Everyone turned to see Atemu, leaning against the doorframe. E looked as if he was going to fall within any minute. "The Book isn't in the commanding cabin, nor is it in here." Atemu slid slightly, but he placed his feet against the other side of the frame.

"Where is it then?" Shelby asked, despite her fear to speak.

Atemu's grin made everyone frightened. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the door to the cabin opened. General Cork burst into the kitchen, panting.

"We are under attack," he said, quickly. "The northeast side!"

Suddenly, Atemu collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Mahado and Seto hurried him back to his room before General Cork saw him.

General Cork, Yugi, and Akhenamkhenan left the cabin for the attack.

* * *

Dark clouds covered the sky. All was dark without light. Men were blinded, not a single spark survived in the darkness. People grope around to find their lost ones.

Dark, the Fourth Dark God, comes closer to Atemu with every second he uses his magic. He sends Atemu messages of what he will do once the Afterlife is his. Atemu is haunted and can't stop his power from reacting to these dreams…

* * *

"Father, wake up!"

Akhenamkhenan opened his eyes, staring into Shalina's blue-green frightened eyes. "What is it?" he asked, becoming wide-awake.

"Atemu…I can't wake him up…he's having another nightmare…" she said.

Both of them ran for Atemu's bedroom where Shelby and Bakura were waiting. Shelby held her sobbing hikari while Bakura tried to hold down Atemu, who was trying to turn over sharply, his face twisted in fear.

Akhenamkhenan lightly grasped his son's shoulders, forcing him down on the bed. He placed a hand over Atemu's neck and placed pressure on it. Atemu opened his eyes, grasping for air, and his father took back his hand.

"Father…it's too late…" Atemu breathed, "Dark…he has Ra!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Saving the Sun God

"You're crazy!" Mahado said. "You'll kill yourself."

"Ra is more important than me," Atemu said as he pulled on his army boots and tugged his brown pants into them. "You should know that I put everyone before myself."

"But you're not in the right-."

"I _know_ I'm not in a good condition," Atemu shouted, standing up to meet Mahado's eyes straight on. "But it's impossible for me to keep a clear conscious while one of the Egyptian Gods, particularly the strongest one, are held hostage. If I have to, I'll give my _life_ to free the Afterlife from the Dark Gods." Atemu put on his Millennium Puzzle. "If you don't mind, I'm changing my appearance," he said, more calmly, having lost his steam.

"What?" Mahado shouted.

"Keep your voice down; everyone else is still asleep."

"Why are you changing your appearance?"

"That's what the master of disguise does."

Before Mahado could say another word, Atemu's figures had changed. His multi-colored star-shaped hair was now flat, short, and brown. His eyes turned green, and the rest of his body changed.

"How do I look?" Atemu asked, turning on Mahado. Mahado looked at him.

"It's not you," Mahado complained.

"I know it's no me; it's Daryl," Atemu said.

"Daryl?" the Dark Magician asked.

"A character I made up." Atemu belted on his belt with two scimitars in their sheaths. As he placed two daggers in their own sheaths into his boots where he could reach them, Shalina entered the kitchen, fully dressed and armored with chainmail and a sword on her left hip. "You are _not_ going with me," Atemu said.

Shalina placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not asking for your permission," she snarled. "I'm going on my _own free will_."

"You _are not_ going."

Shalina stared into Atemu's now green eyes. "I already lost you once. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Atemu opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that Shalina was right. She _had_ lost him to the Dark God Pain and his evil spirits. He could see the determination in his wife's eyes. Defeated, he closed his mouth and nodded.

* * *

"Where are they?" Akhenamkhenan asked Seto.

"I don't know," Seto said. Akhenamkhenan looked at Mahado, who was playing Uno with Yugi and Mana.

"Mahado, do you know where Atemu and Shalina are?" he asked. Mahado remained silent.

* * *

"_You have your lightsaber?_ Atemu's fingers asked from across the hall. It was a silent hand code that the two of them are created when they were younger, at least five-years-old. They had tried to teach Mahado and Mana, who were their playmates when they were younger, but they just couldn't do it.

"_Yes, Atemu," _Shalina's finger's answered.

"_Daryl…"_

"_Sorry, Daryl…like the name."_

"_Got it from you."_

"_Nice."_

"_Back to reality…"_

Atemu rolled across the hall into a cubby. Shalina did the same on the other side of the hall.

"_Goblins at five o'clock,"_ Atemu's fingers said. _"Dark or light?"_

"_Light, goblins are creatures of the dark," _Shalina's fingers replied.

"_How do you know?"_

Flames engulfed the five goblins at the end of the hallway. Their screams were short; Shalina had used a quick-death fire attack.

"_Shelby told me,"_ her fingers replied. She ran out of her cubby and jumped over the burned ashes of the goblins. Atemu sighed and followed her. Just as he landed after the jump, his knees buckled out from underneath him. Knowing that he had to keep going for Ra's sake, he jumped back up to his feet and ran after Shalina.

"_Are you all right?" _Shalina's fingers answered once they were in new cubbies.

"_Sure,"_ Atemu's finger replied, despite the throbbing pain from his knees. When they went into the next cubbies, Atemu withdrew a small pouch. Shalina couldn't see what it was.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and smoke. Shalina heard Atemu cough, and he stepped out of the smoke on all fours.

"OmiRa!" Shalina said, dropping to her knees. "You're a panther!"

"_I was trying to set myself on fire,"_ Atemu said sarcastically in her mind. He was a panther, a black one with green eyes. His shoulder was Shalina's knee when he was standing.

Shalina took the pouch from Atemu's mouth.

"_Get the blue ball,"_ Atemu said in her mind.

Shalina pulled out three different colored blues: indigo, blue, and azure. She took the blue one. She threw it at the ground, and Atemu stood up, still as Daryl, but at least no the panther.

Suddenly, Atemu turned on his dark blue lightsaber as he twirled, cutting three goblins in half. Shalina turned on her green one and slashed the other three apart.

"What did they get behind us?" Atemu asked. Shalina shrugged.

Suddenly, the hall filled with laughter, _evil _laughter.

"you think you can hide from me, Pharaoh?"

Atemu held Shalina's hand and lifted his lightsaber.

"I've been watching you for awhile."

"Stocker," Shalina murmured. Atemu winced as a throbbing pain came from the back of his head.

"Of course you knew that all ready, Pharaoh."

Atemu closed his eyes as a sound wave ran through his body, painfully hitting each organ in him. He opened his eyes, which were back to crimson.

Shalina watched as Atemu's naturally figures returned, starting at his hair and ending at his feet within his boots. She looked forward.

A dark shadow stood in front of them. Shalina could only see its red eyes before Atemu pulled her behind him.

"Dar," Atemu said, coldly glaring at the shadow.

"It's so nice to know that you know my name, Pharaoh," Dark said. He stepped forward, but only one step. "You have come for Ra?"

"Yes, I have," Atemu said.

"Then, follow me and I'll lead you to him." Dark turned and walked away. Atemu started to follow.

"Daryl," Shalina whispered, pulling him back. "He could be leading us to a trap." Atemu looked at her and back to where Dark stood. But Dark was gone! In his place was a man on the ground with a golden aura.

"Ra!" Atemu said, running over to the human-form of Ra.

"Atemu, why-?" Ra began.

"Daryl, it's Daryl," Atemu said, his figures changing again. "Don't want Dark to know."

"Daryl…why are you here?"

"To save you," Shalina said, coming to join them.

"The Queen Shalina has come too," Ra said, with a weak smile.

"His power is draining," Atemu said, checking Ra's pulse on his neck.

"What?" Shalina asked.

"When gods are more powerful than their servant, or servants and they were in their God-form, then it drains their magic to be in human-form," Atemu explained. "I've only passed Silfer so he is able to be in human-form without draining his power. Ra, as the strongest of the three Egyptian Gods, loses the most of his power.

"Not only that, it seems as though Ra was _forced_ into his human-form, which means he'll be drained quicker." Ra nodded. Atemu looked at Shalina. "Help me," he said, and the two of them supported Ra.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Isis opened it, and Atemu, Shalina, and Ra came in. The two of them laid Ra on the couch, and Atemu changed back to himself.

"Mahado didn't say anything to anyone," Isis said. "He told me though."

"At least only you," Atemu said. He placed his hand on the Sun God's forehead. He pulled it back quickly. "Shalina, get a washcloth with cold water; he's burning up."

"Is that-?" Isis began, shocked.

"Yes, this is the Sun God," Atemu said. Shalina handed him a wet washcloth, which he placed on Ra's forehead. She placed a bucket of cold water beside him.

A wave of tiredness swept over Atemu. He staggered and fell backwards…to be caught in his father's arms.

"You should rest; we'll take care of the Sun God," Akhenamkhenan said, calmly. "When you regained more of your power, you can call upon the other gods to help." Atemu couldn't argue, despite how much he wanted to. But sleep was slowly overwhelming him. He just hoped that this wasn't part of Dark's plan. With that, he fell asleep and was carried by his father to his bed.

* * *

"His fever is going up," Mahado said, placing his burning hand in a bucket of cold water, steam coming off it.

"Why?" Akhenamkhenan asked.

"At this rate, we're going to lose him," Isis said. She turned to Yugi. "We need Atemu," she said. Yugi nodded and went to awaken Atemu.

"Atemu, Ra's condition is getting worse," Yugi said, shaking Atemu. The Pharaoh didn't move. Yugi put his hand on Atemu's forehead and quickly took it back. He was cold!

Yugi ran back into the kitchen. "Put Ra next to Atemu," he said. "Ra's burning, and Atemu's freezing. They can even each other out."

"At least it's working." Everyone looked, and Atemu stood in the doorway. "I asked Silfer and Obelisk to help, and this is how they are helping." He looked down at his hands. "Negative hundred degrees is not the most fun temperature," he said. He looked up. "It's hot in here."

"It's cold in here," Ra complained, shivering on the couch. He made an effort to sit up. "It's only this fever that's holding me from my God-form." He forced himself off the couch, and he and Atemu approached.

"This is going to be painful," Atemu said as steam began to rise from him and the Sun God.

"But we have to go through it," Ra said. Quickly, the two of them embraced in a guy-hug. All that anyone could see and hear was steam and the two Gods' cries in pain.

* * *

"Would you rather take the advancement now or after Dark is finished?" Ra asked, back in the God chamber.

Atemu thought about it. "The technology advancement will take awhile to set up with everyone," he said, reasonably. "I think it should wait so Dark doesn't ruin everything."

Ra nodded. "It makes sense."

"Are you fully healed yet, to take on Dark?" Silfer asked.

Atemu shook his head. "I'm close to halfway though. I think that's all I need." He looked down. "I still need to figure out how Dark has been watching me though."

Ra nodded.

* * *

"Atemu, Atemu! I was talking to you!" Atemu bolted, snapping his eyes open.

"What?" he asked. Akhenaden jumped back.

"Your father was talking you," he said.

"Oh," Atemu said.

Akhenamkhenan sighed. "Do you fall asleep _that_ easily?"

"No, I was called to the Egyptian Gods," Atemu backfired.

"Anything interesting?" Shalina asked.

"My business," Atemu said. "By the way, Silfer says hi." Shalina smiled and turned back to the chess game she was playing against Shelby.

"So when are we going against Dark?" Siamun asked. He cowered when Atemu's crimson eyes were laid upon him.

"We're going to hurt him…" Atemu began. _"Now!"_ he shouted in Siamun's mind.

* * *

Dark recoiled. "How did you know?" he asked, shocked at Atemu's sudden mental appearance.

"Look, you're here mentally, physically, and spiritually," Atemu said. "I think it's pretty easy to spot you…when you're _in my advisor's mind_!" Atemu threw a mental energy ball at Dark, scoring a hit in his chest. He jumped at the Dark God with his lightsaber. Dark was gone within second.

"Two Dark Gods down," Atemu said, in everyone's shocked expressions.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Technology Advancement

_Dark wasn't much of a pain as Pain._

_Three Dark Gods left…_

_Technology advancement! I knew that once we got it, the remaining Dark Gods would copy us, but there is a catch. All they have are stupid evil creatures. We have humans who have lived a lifetime. We have humans with experience._

_It took a month to set things up. Everyone, who didn't know technology from today, were eager to learn so now everyone from the past are part of today._

_Sometimes, I wonder how Joey, Tea, and Tristen are doing. Yugi joins me in wondering. I want to ask the Egyptian Gods for a way to communicate with them, but we just received the new technology, I have decided to wait a bit longer._

_When will the war end? Everyone asks me that at least once, despite the fact that I answer that I don't know. I try myself to answer that question, but it's impossibly with three Dark Gods in your face constantly._

_Shalina…my dear Shalina…once again, the Dark Gods target someone I love. As Atemu, I cannot hide my fear for someone, but as Daryl, I am able to do the impossible…that is if the Egyptian Gods allow me to._

_When will the war end?_

_I do not know._

_-Atemu_

* * *

Shalina sat up and stretched. She felt something brush her foot, and she looked over to the side. Atemu was gone…or at least she thought he was until she saw a lump under the covers.

"Atemu?" Shalina said, shaking the lump. The lump moaned softly and shifted its position. A tip of Atemu's hair poked out from underneath the covers.

"Atemu," Shalina said again.

"What?" Atemu mumbled, his head poking out from underneath the covers. He looked at her like a sleepy child looking at its mother.

"Look like a teenager please," Shalina said as Atemu rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," Atemu said, sliding out a bit.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Atemu said.

Yugi opened the door. "Em, Atemu, the generals need you to supervise the Arwing tests," he said, trying not to look at Shalina.

"I have a sweatshirt on, Yugi," Shalina said, so he didn't feel awkward.

"When does it start?" Atemu asked, pulling off his covers and rubbing his eyes again.

"In fifteen minutes," Yugi answered. "Isis has a quick breakfast ready for you."

"One of the advantages of having a priestess," Atemu said, pulling on his army boots. "I'll be out in about five minutes." Yugi nodded and closed the door behind him.

Once both of them were dressed, Atemu and Shalina went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, and Atemu left to supervise the Arwing tests.

"Do you think the Arwing pilots are going to pass?" Yugi asked.

Akhenamkhenan, who was in front of a laptop, answered, "They all aced their classes. I think they'll be fine."

"I don't think they'll be fine if Atemu's supervising them," Seto said. "Atemu's going to tell them everything: how well they did, what they did wrong, what they could try to practice on…and so on and so forth."

"He'll still pass them; everyone's on their best behavior with him," Mahado said.

"Cause he's the Pharaoh," Seto argued.

"No, being the Pharaoh has nothing to do with it," Akhenamkhenan said. "Yes, he does have respect, but everyone knows what he'll do if they misbehave."

"Kick them?" Seto asked.

"No," Shalina, Mahado, and Yugi said in unison.

"I don't know what he does, but whatever he does, it's effective," Akhenamkhenan said.

Seto stared at him. "Now, I'm scared," he said.

* * *

Atemu kicked the dirt. Every pilot had passed, but one had insulted him with the most effective insult. Atemu's right hand twitched in his pocket. He hated it when he lost his temper with a pilot. He didn't care if it was the generals, but a pilot…that was a different story.

Atemu stopped. He was about a mile away from the camp now; _exactly_ where he wanted to be. For a month, he had been inventing a new machine that he wanted to try out. It was a flying snowboard. He knew that the generals were going to laugh at him, but before he gave them a chance, he wanted to perfect his new invention.

He placed a small blue cube on the ground. Stepping back four steps, he said, "Cube, activate." He started his stopwatch.

The cube lit up with different kinds of blue. Silently, the cube opened, becoming flat on the ground. The cube spread out and became solid.

Atemu stopped his stopwatch. "Twenty-three seconds," he said. "Have to work on timing." He placed a foot on the board and pushed on it. It was definitely solid. Slowly, Atemu placed his other foot on the board, and his feet were held by silent metal bands. Atemu jumped, bringing the board with him, and when he hit the ground, a small flame came out of the end of the board, and he was flying!

"Atemu isn't here, General Frost," Shalina said. She opened the door wide. "But you can come in and wait for him. You're here for the general things?"

"Yes, I am," Frosty said stepping inside. "Everyone needs the advancement. The Evil Army just found out and are working on their advancement."

"That's bad," Akhenamkhenan said.

Suddenly, there was a shout from outside, and when Shalina shut the door, there was a loud THUD! from outside.

"Shalina, I told you not to shut the door!" someone yelled from outside. There was a loud moan, and then a, "Cube, de-activate."

Atemu entered the cabin, rubbing his red forehead and holding a small blue cube in his other hand. He noticed Frosty first. "Hello, Frosty," Atemu said, as Shalina handed him an ice pack, which he pressed against his forehead.

"Hello, Pharaoh," Frosty said, slightly ticked off about being called 'Frosty'. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the cube.

"The Snowboard Cube," Atemu said, tossing it at Frosty, who caught it. He went to sit down on the couch, holding his ice pack to his forehead. "It's not even close to finishing. It needs work on timing, steering, and _the brake_." Atemu glared at Shalina, and she and Shelby stuck their tongues out at him.

Frosty examined it. "You did this yourself?" he asked. Atemu nodded. "This is…_cool_." Everyone stared at him. "It's small," Frosty said. He tossed it up in the air and caught it. "And it's light." He tossed it to Atemu. "Mind if I help you create it?"

"What?" Atemu asked, shocked.

"I was an inventor in my time," Frosty explained.

"Oh," Atemu said. "I did not' know that." He looked at Frosty. "Sure, I might need the help."

* * *

"I got off easy," Atemu said at dinner that night. "Ol' Frosty has a soft side." His face changed to an evil expression, completed with an evil smile, and he rubbed his hands together. "And I know what that _soft side_ is."

Akhenamkhenan shook his head. "Atemu has the advantage."

"All thanks to the cube," Atemu said, placing the cube on the table.

"No toys at the table," Shalina said, tossing the cube over her shoulder.

There was a clacker and a THUD! Atemu's chair was on the floor, and he was sitting against the wall, holding the cube in his hand.

"Whoa," Yugi and Mana said.

"Shalina," Atemu breathed. "I am _so_ getting you tonight."

"I'll make sure Shelby and Bakura are in the room," Shalina countered. Shelby patted her back.

"And you claim that you're a woman who can take care of herself," Atemu backfired.

"Ouch," Mahado and Seto said.

Shalina put her face in her hands. "I don't think I'll ever win," she sighed. Then, she looked at him. "You're the one who lost to Yugi."

"That was two years old," Atemu said.

"So, you lost to him."

"To return to you."

Shalina opened his mouth to retort, but she closed it.

"Besides, on the world, Yugi is stronger than me," Atemu said, "But in the Afterlife…" He shook his head.

"Not a chance," Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi," Atemu said.

* * *

"All right," Shorty shouted to the large group of new pilots, Yugi included. "You all aced your tests. That's what's required, as you all well know. From now on, you'll have a different commander, and he's not easy to get by. For all of you misbehaviors, you'll be in lots of trouble." The new pilots laughed at this remark, knowing that the one misbehavior could pull off anything.

"Stand to attention," Shorty commanded, "And meet your new commander." Only the misbehavior, Cory didn't stand to attention.

The new commander entered the room. He was tal with muscular figures. His azure eyes were dangerously piercing, and his raven black hair was neat. He wore black high boots with black pants tucked into them and a black vest over a black jacket.

"This is Lt. Hunter," Shorty said. Lt. Hunter glared at Cory.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Cory was down on the floor, performing push-ups.

"Attention!" Lt. Hunter shouted when Cory got up from hundred push-ups. This time, every pilot, including Cory, got into position. Yugi did not dare to see if Atemu was watching from above.

* * *

"I wonder who Mana is going to get for a commander," Atemu said to Frosty. The two of them were in the control room, tilted back in their chairs with their feet on the empty panel boards.

"Are you sure you wanted Yugi under Lt. Hunter?" Frosty asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Atemu said. "It's only Cory that I want in place. Sometimes, I wish _I_ was his commander so I can teach him a lesson, but Hunter will do."

"What did Hunter do?"

"He has the power of the mind," Atemu said. "Lt. Hunter will be able to put Cory in his place…or he can make a new character out of him."

"What's Daryl going to do?" Frosty asked, staring at him.

Atemu looked at him. "I'll see what I can do," he said.

* * *

"Yugi Mutou," Hunter said, loudly. Obediently, Yugi stepped forward. "Cory Stevens!" Cory stepped forward. "You two are going to show the other pilots how to fly. Go do what you have to do."

"Yes, sir," Yugi said. He ran over to the Arwing and climbed into the pit. As he had done in his trained, he prepared for flight. Nearby, Cory did the same.

"Boys, you'll be on a cruise with Commander…" Hunter was cut off.

Yugi and Cory flew out of the bay in their Arwings. They saw no on in the air, except themselves.

"Where is the commander?" Cory asked Yugi, through his helmat microphone."

"Who _is _the commander?" Yugi asked him. "I don't know where he is."

"Look out behind you," Cory said, suddenly. Yugi twisted his control stick, and his Arwing twirled out of the way of a laser. Yugi turned on the commander.

"Nice," the commander said. Yugi gasped. "It's Lt. Daryl," Atemu said (we'll call him Daryl for his new character).

"Great," Cory said, sarcastically. A laser hit his right wing. "Hey," Cory shouted at Daryl. "This isn't mine!"

"You break it, it's yours," Daryl backfired. Yugi laughed. "All right, I want you two to perform a few drills for me…"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fear's Torture

'_Fear…the third Dark God…rises from his dark chamber,_

_Prepared to devote his power to destroy his enemies._

_He is tortured,_

_Day and night,_

_To come up with a plan_

_To destroy the Eternal Pharaoh._

_His torture, caused by Harm and Blood_

_Will never end_

_Until he rests or his enemies sleep._

_His Plan_

_Has not come._

_He, Fear the third Dark God_

_Is still tortured'_

_-A poem by Atemu_

* * *

"Lt. Daryl, fly on the east side with Lt. Hunter and Rookie Cory," Commander Frosty commanded.

"Roger that, Commander," Daryl said. He pulled over his Arwing and came up between Hunter and Cory. "Scan the area, Rookie," Daryl commanded Cory through his helmet microphone.

"Roger," Cory answered. He pushed the scan button, and a green screen with blue, yellow, and red arrows came up on it.

"What is your report?" Daryl asked.

"Five yellow orcs and twenty red goblins, Lt. Daryl, excluding us the blues," Cory reported. "There is also a brown among them."

"Brown?" Daryl said. "Lt. Hunter, prepare to scan the pilot and plane when I get through. Rookie, Lieutenant, watch my back."

Daryl sped up and aimed toward the center of the enemy group. The group of yellow and red arrows scattered, leaving a lonely brown. Daryl flew around the craft so Hunter could get scan of it.

"Done, Lieutenant," Hunter said.

"Roger, fire at will," Daryl said. He U-turned and flew past his two partners. Quickly, he U-turned again. He was faced with several laser bullets. His Arwing did a barrel roll, hitting the bombs in different directions away from him and his companions. Daryl fired.

* * *

"Captain, there are two browns," Shalina said, through her microphone.

"Roger, Lieutenant," Shelby said.

There was buzzing. "Message from Lt. Hunter," Isis said, "Sending it over, Captain."

"Receiving," Shelby said.

Lt. Hunter entered the conversation. "Captain Shelby, Lt. Daryl and I found out browns are trolls."

"Roger that, Lieutenant," Shelby said.

"In and out," Hunter said. His line ended.

"Lt. Shalina, sending info," Shelby said.

"Receiving, Captain," Shalina answered. An image of the troll pilot and craft appeared on another screen. "Weak spots: no shields," Shalina said. "Obviously doesn't know how to put them up."

Shelby chuckled and said, "Fire at will."

"Roger," Shalina and Isis said.

* * *

"How did it go?" Akhenamkhenan asked as Isis, Shalina, and Shelby entered the cabin that night.

"Fine," the exhausted women answered.

"Where's Atemu?" Yugi asked. Just then, Atemu walked into the cabin. "Nice timing," Yugi complimented.

"How was Cory?" Seto asked.

"He's a real soldier," Atemu said. "It was a good thing I had Lt. Hunter take him. He is skilled."

"And you thought he was going to be a brat," Shalina said, trying to start a fight with him.

"Yes, I admit that I thought that, but now, my opinion is better," Atemu said, ending Shalina's attempt to start an argument. "By the way, Father," Atemu said, turning on Akhenamkhenan. "Did you get my reports and send them to Frosty?"

"Yes," Akhenamkhenan answered. "My comment is: Why trolls?"

"I know," Shalina said. "Are they not some of the stupidest creatures?"

"They _are_ the stupidest creatures," Shelby said.

Atemu flinched.

"What now?" Shalina asked him, knowing that he flinched whenever the Dark Gods made a step forward.

"The next Dark God has joined his army," Atemu said, avoiding everyone's glances. "It could be dangerous to scan the new planes."

Everyone nodded, showing that they understood.

* * *

"Mistress, they still believe you to be a man."

"I am no man; I am a woman! How dares the Pharaoh underestimate me!"

"There is a way, Mistress."

"What is it?"

"You can take his wife…"

"The Eternal Pharaoh _has_ no wife."

"He does, Mistress. She was killed earlier in life while he was still the Prince of Egypt."

"I could use that to advantage. Get an image of the Pharaoh's wife."

The crone nodded and began a magic spell. Shalina's face appeared in a mirror.

"She is beautiful…"

"And dangerous," the crone added.

"She is prefect. Now, all I need to do is hide my power, and the Pharaoh…my beloved one…will be mine."

* * *

**Lordlink13: Sorry that was a short chapter. Plz forgive me. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I forgot my disclaimers on all my chapters and stories. Forgive me, but I'm only putting this in once (I hate to write disclaimers more than once!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else that has to do with it.**

**I _do_ claim, however, the Dark Gods, Shalina, Shelby, Daryl, and the inventions in this story. Oh, and this whole story itself is mine. Don't use what I have claim on.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fear's Plan

_He stood by her side. Pain gripped his insides, and he fought hard not to cry. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to meet hers._

_Oh, those eyes…those eyes that used to shine with love, joy, or with her flames when she was mad. Now, they are blank pits full of pain and despair that never ended. She reached weakly for his hand, and he took hers, tears filling his crimson eyes._

"_My husband-to-be…please don't cry for me," she said, weakly. "You are to be the next Pharaoh of Egypt, but I'm sorry that I won't be by your side. Rule the kingdom for me and for your father."_

"_Please," he begged, holding her cold hand in both of his. "Don't leave me, please…" Tears started running down his face. "I…it won't…don't…no…" His shoulders started bobbing with sobs, but he blinked his crimson eyes, trying to keep the tears from blurry his eyesight. "I can't…"_

_She hushed him quietly. "You have to be strong…for me and the kingdom…promise me that no matter what, you will be strong." He nodded, clenching his jaw to try and control his crying. "Please, I don't want to see your somber face when I die."_

"_I…it's hard to keep a straight face when someone you love is…" He choked on the word. "Dying…"_

_She managed a small smile. "And you, the expert at keeping a straight face just can't…"_

_He laughed, weakly looking down at his feet, but her hand cupped under his chin, forcing him to look into her blue-green eyes._

"_My husband-to-be…" she began, "I love…you…Atemu." Her head fell to the side and her eyes closed forever. The Prince of Egypt stood there, holding her frozen hand with both hands, tears flowing from his closed crimson eyes, and his shoulders bobbing with sobs. Her last words echoed in his mind, ringing clearly. "I love you, Atemu."_

"No!" Atemu sat up, his crimson eyes filled with tears. He threw off the covers and fell on the floor, down on all fours. "No," he whispered, biting his lower lip in denial. His bare chest was gleaming with sweat in the moonlight that poured through the windows; his hands clenched into tight fists.

He forced himself up, only to walk over to the wall and slump against it, sliding down its surface to sit with his back against the wood; not caring if he got any splinters for his back was bare. His mind wandered back to his dream or nightmare for him. Thinking about the nightmare had Atemu's head slumping into his hands, had his breathing coming in shorter, forced gasps, and had his shoulders bobbing with sobs. He felt himself sinking into a grief beyond anything he had ever known, felt himself falling into a dark and empty pit, where he was helpless.

"Atemu." He looked up suddenly, looking toward the door of the bedroom. His father stood in the doorway with it ajar. "Come out here," he whispered. Atemu, trying to gain control over his breathing, forced himself to his feet and left his bedroom, leaving his wife sleeping soundly.

Akhenamkhenan wrapped a blanket around his son and led him to the couch, where he sat him down. As his father sat down next to him, holding him close, Atemu broke down. For many silent minutes, Akhenamkhenan held his son tight, allowing Atemu to feel safe and secured as he cried for his miseries.

"I'm having nightmares," Atemu choked.

"Quiet, Atemu," Akhenamkhenan said, soothingly. "Do you want hot chocolate?" Atemu's eyebrows lowered, but he nodded. When his father gave him a cup, he sipped it, still fighting to regain control. By the time he and his father finished their hot chocolate, Atemu had complete control.

"Now, what about your nightmares, Atemu?" Akhenamkhenan asked, starting the conversation.

Atemu swallowed. "Do you remember that day, a month before your death?"

Akhenamkhenan stared at him. "You are dreaming about her death…"

"I can't stop it; it's like my dreams are out of my control and are replaying every memory of mine. For the past couple weeks, I have dreamed about my entire childhood, good and bad memories. The bad ones were not that bad, only one when Mahado saved me from being bitten by a snake, but…" He closed his crimson eyes tightly to stop the tears. "Then tonight, I dreamed of one of the worst nightmares…"

"Shalina's death," Akhenamkhenan said, quietly. Atemu leaned into him and melted down again. They did not speak, falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

"What's up with Atemu?" Seto asked.

Akhenamkhenan only shook his head. Atemu had made him promise not to tell anyone, no matter what. For all Atemu knew, the nightmares of Shalina's death were going to come true, caused by the Dark Gods just so they could cause Atemu the pain that would be multiplied.

Atemu sat on the couch, staring straight at the wall, not moving an inch. The only signs that showed he was still alive were that he occasionally blinked and released a sigh. If anyone managed to look into his crimson eyes, they would find the source of his actions.

Seto and Mahado looked at each other from across the table. It wasn't like Atemu to be so quiet; it was awkward and the atmosphere was full of tension that would only be released once Atemu spoke or moved.

He did no such thing.

Shalina and Shelby entered the kitchen and stopped just in the doorway. Both of them saw Atemu and everyone else. As Shalina slowly approached Atemu, Shelby held her breath, as did everyone else.

Shalina stopped next to her husband, who had still not moved. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he did not react. Kneeling, she rubbed his arm, and all he did was blink.

"Atemu," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, opened them, and looked at her.

She could see the tears in his crimson eyes. She moved closer, gathering him in a warm, loving embrace. Atemu's head fell on her shoulder, and his shoulder bobbed with sobs as he crushed her in an even tighter embrace. Everyone in the room were able to breathe a little easier.

* * *

Shalina and Atemu were alone that night. Neither of them spoke. Atemu had laid his head in Shalina's lap, and she was playing with his golden bangs. Occasionally, she would rub his back for awhile and kiss him on the forehead.

"What would life be like if I didn't have you?" Atemu asked, breaking the silence.

Shalina shrugged. "You might be trying to fall in love with Mana, or Tea," she answered, and Atemu gave a weak chuckle. "I have to admit that I would either go for Seto or Mahado had I not had you."

Atemu shifted. "I admit that I might have gone for Mana, Tea, or maybe Isis," he said softly, his crimson eyes dropping as Shalina began to rub his back. "Shalina, I didn't know what to do…" He couldn't find the words.

Shalina knew where he was leading, and she painfully closed her blue-green eyes, the eyes that had been filled with pain and sorrow in death before Atemu when they were only fourteen, Atemu almost fifteen. She hugged him, tightly. "Is that what's bothering you?" she asked.

Atemu shivered. "Yes," he said, "Nightmares of it." He struggled with the lump in his throat. "It plays over, causing me more pain each time." He rolled over in Shalina's arms and hugged her back, tighter. "That was the worst memory I have had," he whispered. Softly, he kissed her cheek. With trembling lips, he kissed her other cheek.

"Atemu," Shalina said, pushing away. He laid flat on his back on the bed as she moved away. She met his pained crimson eyes, seeing the need and the begging plainly in his expression and trembling lips.

But did she want to answer his call, his need to know that she loved him. Of course she loved him, but were they ready? Was she ready?

Atemu stared up at the ceiling, recognizing the truth in his actions. He had pushed Shalina over the normal line, and he knew that he wasn't ready for the amount of love it took his parents to make him. Maybe he just wanted Shalina's love for him, or maybe, subconsciously, he wanted more.

No! It wasn't that either. Maybe he was just ready to take one more step in love.

But Shalina wasn't ready, he realized, and it pained him to tell himself of the realization.

Then, he felt Shalina's hands touch his. Slowly, he lips neared his, but he couldn't kiss her, though he desperately wanted to do so.

"Just tell me one thing, Atemu," she said. They were so close that their breath mixed. "Are you ready for a step forward?"

Atemu met her blue-green eyes and smiled. "Ready if you are," he said. Then, Shalina pressed her lips against his in a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

_A woman stood before him, holding a long knife in her hand. Her black hair was pulled back behind her shoulder, and her violet eyes flashed with accusation._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, horrified._

"_It is because of you that I am doing this," the woman answered. "You, you were given by the evil gods. Your purpose is only to destroy and kill. There are signs all over you to reveal the deadly truth about you, and no one sees this truth. They are all blind, but not me. I would rather show you what you are about to do now before your actually do it. I would rather not be alive."_

_The woman raised the long knife, and he ran to stop her. But he was too late to save her. Before his very eyes, the woman died with that long knife in her heart, stilling it forever._

* * *

He broke into sobs as he sat up. His head dropped into his hands, and his breath came in short gasps. Pain and guilt overwhelmed him.

There was no way out of that pit of grief.

Atemu lost his senses, and he knew not where he was. Darkness crept in around, ready to engulf him at any moment.

Then, he felt something inside him. It was a small flame of rage and power. As he subconsciously concentrated on it, it grew, evolving into a figure of himself.

Suddenly, all the pain and guilt was gone, and the darkness lifted. His head had come out of his hands, and his crimson eyes were dry with no sign of tears. He lay back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Shalina was called to raid a nearby camp and destroy their technology as best as she could. She was gone for several weeks, and Atemu began to get worried. For all he knew, Fear the Third Dark God could have her in his grasp and could be doing the same that Pain had done to Atemu…

But then, she came back…but Atemu and Shelby sensed something was wrong.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shalina or Fear?

"Welcome back, Shalina," Akhenamkhenan said. "You were out for quite a long time."

"Had difficulties," Shalina explained. "It's nice to be back home, though. Where's Atemu?"

"He's at a meeting with the generals," her father-in-law explained.

Shalina nodded and turned away with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, hikari," Shelby said, gathering her in a tight, crushing hug. "Missed you."

"I missed you too…yami," Shalina said, with a surprised expression.

Shelby found something wrong.

* * *

Atemu sighed when he placed his hand on the doorknob. Then, a buzzing went off in his head, and he couldn't move his hand to open the door. A wave of anger flowed through him for a reason that he didn't know. He saw that flame again, but it was no small flame. It was a bonfire within him. Flames appeared in his crimson eyes, and clenching his teeth angrily, he turned the doorknob.

"Hi, Atemu," Shalina called, jumping off the couch.

His senses heightened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Buzzing in his head and the flame grew to fill his entire body. His neck tingled under Shalina's touch. His lips burned when hers brushed against them.

Atemu knew something was wrong.

* * *

He turned the doorknob silently and peeked in. That flame inside exploded at the sight of Shalina.

"Shalina," he said, opening the door a little wider. "I have a night call so I'll be out tonight, sorry."

"Go do whatever you need to do, dear Atemu," she answered, sweetly.

_That was a new one_, Atemu thought as he closed the door. He went straight to Shelby and Bakura's room. He knocked, and Bakura opened the door.

Before Bakura could speak, Atemu pressed a finger over his lips, and he slipped into the bedroom. Only when Bakura closed the door did Atemu speak.

"Shelby, I need to talk to you," Atemu said. He looked at Bakura. "I trust that this conversation will not leave this room." Bakura nodded.

Shelby shifted. "Is it about Shalina?" she asked.

"Yes," the Pharaoh answered as he and Bakura sat cross-legged on the bed with Shelby.

"You sense that something's wrong too," Shelby said.

"I _know_ something's wrong. What have you found?"

"Well, to start off, when I hugged her as a welcome back. She tensed and did not relax. Next, she sounded unsure. Last, she didn't have her Fire Pendant around her neck."

"Fire Pendant?" Bakura asked.

"It's the same as my Earth Pendant," Shelby answered.

"It allows them to know if the other is in danger, basically," Atemu explained.

"What have you noticed?" Bakura asked him.

"I feel angry near her," Atemu said, lowering his gaze as if guiltily. "A rage I have never felt before, one stronger than…than…I don't know. It's just the strongest I've ever felt."

Shelby cupped her hand under his chin then and tilted his head back up so that he was eyeing her directly. "It just might not _be_ Shalina," she said, softly. "Do you know where the rage comes from?"

"My magic, my aura, me," he answered.

"Have you ever though of letting it take over?"

Atemu shook his head.

"You have something to experiment with, Atemu," Shelby said, mysteriously.

Atemu looked up at her, not understanding at first, but then, he got it and nodded.

"You can sleep in her tonight if you wish, to think things over," Shelby offered.

"I just might do that."

* * *

Atemu waited until everyone else had gone to bed before he entered his bedroom. He had avoided Shalina for a week and a half, and he believed that he was ready to face her. Just by touching the doorknob, the rage came forth, but he accepted it, even the buzzing in his mind. As he turned the doorknob, he found that he felt nothing, as if his anger was part of him.

"Are you called on a night mission again?" Shalina asked, not even trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"No," Atemu answered, closing the door behind him. "Shalina, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, Atemu," Shalina answered without hesitation.

Atemu approached the bed and lay down on his stomach. He waited, seeing Shalina's entire body trembling and twitching in the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, with a growl that seemed more anger than passion, Shalina rolled Atemu over and scrambled atop him.

"I missed you," she said. She grabbed Atemu's face and kissed him roughly. "You had me waiting too long!" She kissed him again. "Why did you have to torment me!" she shrieked and kissed him yet again.

Atemu grabbed her and pushed her back out to arms' length. Her blue-green eyes shone with eagerness, and he also caught her eyes flashing complete blue before mixing with green again. Then, he let her go, and she reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Their lips meet in an eager kiss. Shalina pulled away to throw his shirt over to the door, and she kissed him roughly.

She moved away, but came back in. Roughly, she pulled him up to a sitting position and kissed him again and again. Her body was trembling again, though be it from passion or anger, Atemu could not tell.

When she pulled away, he grabbed her hugging her tightly. In her ear, whispered, "I know who you are."

"Of course you do," Shalina said, excitedly trying to break out of his hug, but he held her too tightly.

"Mother…"

Shalina pulled away and scrambled off the bed. "Stay away," she cried.

Atemu, naked down to the waist, remained sitting on the bed.

"How…how did you know?" Shalina asked.

"From the rage inside me," Atemu answered. He stood up, and Shalina cowered. "You can become yourself now, Fear."

Shalina looked up at him as her figures melted away. Her eyes became violet, and her hair became black. It was his mother, the Third Dark _Goddess_ Fear!

Fear trembled under Atemu's powerful gaze.

"Why, Mother?" he asked, softly. "Why did you murder yourself before me?"

"Signs all about you that you would kill and destroy," his mother replied through trembling lips.

"What signs?"

"Your hair and eyes." Atemu continued to stare at her. She explained, trembling through the whole thing.

His mother had killed herself before his young eyes, proclaiming that he was going to become a devil with the evidence in his eyes and hair. In his hair, the black meant darkness, yellow meant hope, but bright red meant false or blood. His hair colors were basically saying that he was going to give his people "false hope and lead them into darkness". His crimson eyes only added to that prophecy. Crimson was pain, suffering, and death. In full, his eyes and hair color meant he was going to give "false hope and lead down the road that goes into the darkness of suffering, pain, and only ends in death".

At the end of the explanation, Fear was in Atemu's arms, sobbing.

"Why do you call yourself Fear, Mother?" Atemu asked.

"I don't make people fear, but I fear constantly," his mother answered, sobbing. She pulled away roughly, running away as fast as she could out of the cabin and later out of the camp.

Atemu stood alone in his bedroom. He walked over to the door, bent down, and grabbed his shirt. "I congratulate you, Fear," he said, softly. "Not even Shalina has been able to take off my shirt without permission."

He roughly pulled his shirt back on and left his room. Without knocking, he entered Shelby's bedroom where she sat up, mouth open to shout. He covered her mouth and placed a finger over his lips.

"Where's your Earth Pendant and can I borrow it?" Atemu asked. "I'm going out for Shalina alone."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saving Shalina

The crone tapped her shoulder, and she stirred. "Still alive, I see," the crone crackled. She walked over to the table and took a needle, loading it into a gun. Placing the barrel of the gun at the prone woman's neck, the crone prepared to pull the trigger.

"No, stop," a cry echoed, and the crone took the gun away. Fear ran over to the crone, slapping the gun out of her hands. When the crone reached down to pick it up, a foot slammed into her nose. "Don't kill her; I want soul transfer," Fear ordered. Obediently, the crone ignored her bloody nose and hurried behind a control panel.

Fear looked down at Atemu's prone wife on the table, strapped down though she was unconscious. "You married my love, Shalina," she said, a snarl playing at the corner of her thin mouth. "I love him more than you, and I wish to bear his children." She looked over at the crone to see her still at work at the control panel. "I changed my appearance to get to him, but he saw through it. At least I had a back-up plan: to take your body as my own."

Suddenly, she heard a cry, and she spun around to see a shadowy figure behind the control panel.

"You know I can't allow you to do such a thing," Fear," Atemu said, calmily.

"How could you have followed me?" Fear asked, startled.

"I didn't follow you," the Pharaoh answered. "I followed my heart and this." He lifted a pendant around his neck. It had a tree on the brown pendant, symbolizing it as the Earth Pendant. "Borrowed it from a friend," he explained. He leaped over the control panel and approached Fear.

She threw herself at him, crying out, "Atemu, Atemu, I can't believe it's you!"

"Nice try, Fear," Atemu said, roughly pushing her away. "This pendant would tell me if you already performed the soul transfer."

Fear picked up the gun the crone dropped and pointed it at his heart. "I can kill you and her," she warned. "This contains a killed poison that would kill you the second it enters your bloodline."

"Would you, as my mother, kill me?" Atemu asked. Then, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Shalina opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she was bound to the table. Then, she heard a short-lived cry after a gunshot. The bounds melted away with the help of her fire magic, and she leaped off the table.

A cry escaped her.

There on the floor was Atemu lying in his own blood!

She knelt by his side, ignoring the limb body of Fear, examining him for the wound. Shalina felt the needle in his chest, and gently, she pulled it out. He coughed suddenly, and she looked at him. "Atemu," she whispered.

He opened is crimson eyes and looked at her. "Shalina," he gasped, "It hurts…"

"Shhh," Shalina answered, pulled his golden bangs away from his eyes.

"Yet it burns," he whispered.

Shalina stared at him. "What burns?" she asked.

He smiled and replied. "You'll see."

Then, there was evil laughing. The crone stood up, holding the gun. "My servant only had the normal gun; I have the poisoned gun."

"Wait," Shalina gasped.

"That's right, I am Fear, your mother, Atemu," the crone said, approaching the two slowly. Shalina reached for the normal gun, but the crone pulled the trigger. The poison dart hit her in the neck, and she stayed still.

"If you move, the poison will enter your blood to kill you the second it does so," the real Fear said.

Atemu struggled to sit up, but Fear jumped on him. "You are mine, my love," she said, leaning closer to him. She rubbed her finger in his blood and put it in her mouth. "Your blood tastes good," Fear said, and she merely laughed when Atemu began trembling uncontrollably. "You feel the efforts of my blood tasting already; you are going to be fun."

Atemu closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. It felt like his insides were being sucked out of him, causing him pain. The thought of his own mother attempting to make love with him burned his rational mind. Suddenly, he was gasping for non-existing air. Lights flashed before his crimson eyes, and alerts went off in his body, causing him to twitch violently.

"Oh Ra," he whispered, as he lost conscious, only seeing Shalina's horrified expression.

* * *

Something inside him came forth then, an unknown that he had not known he had. Power ran through his body, through all of his bloodlines. Was it an alter ego of his that he had never known? Whatever or whoever it was, it was called the Hunter.

The Hunter pushed Fear off him, leaping to his feet. His wound closed as the Hunter formed symbols with his hands, each of them working independently. With the wound sealed, the Hunter's hands moved even quicker, casting a spell that hit Fear in the chest.

Shalina watched with pure amusement. The aura around her husband had changed completely as he mercilessly cast murderous spells at his supposed mother.

The Hunter caught Fear in a headlock, one of his hands moving swiftly. Then, he thrust his open palm into Fear's stomach. She doubled over as he released her, and she hit the ground, falling cold.

The Hunter approached Shalina then. With swift hands, he pulled out the poisoned needle without letting a drop of poison into Shalina's bloodline. Shalina threw her arms around his neck, kissing both of his cheeks.

Buzzing filled his ears as that unknown power and the Hunter vanished deep with him. Exhaustion fell over him, leaving him sore. Atemu collapsed in Shalina's arms.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Alter Ego?

_Do I have an alter ego?_

_It has been a question that I have asked myself over and over again, hoping an answer would come forth._

_It hasn't worked…yet…_

_I have asked Shalina to describe what the Hunter did, and she, as a half-time fun writer, gave me this long but useful description. She also gave me a mental image and a drawing of the Hunter. I didn't change a bit!_

_All I did was wiggle my fingers a lot!_

_-Atemu_

* * *

"What the heck are you two doing?" Seto asked. Atemu looked at him, and then looked away. He was lying on his stomach while Shalina gave him a massage. Just thinking about the Hunter made him tense.

"Go away, Seto," Shalina said, throwing a hard covered book at him. He closed the door to the bedroom just in time.

"The Hunter wiggles his fingers," Atemu said, bringing them back to the conversation they were having before Seto interrupted.

"No, he was creating signs with his hands…_independently_," Shalina answered.

Atemu tried making signs with one of his hands. "Can't do it," he said.

"Relax, Atemu," his wife responded, digging her palm into his back. A loud crack could be heard from where she hit him.

"Thanks," the Pharaoh said, grinning.

Ticked off, the Queen dug both of her palms into his back, making him cry out in pain.

* * *

_There have been times that I tried to summon that unknown alter ego. I always made sure that I was alone before I did so, just in case. Who knew what side he was on?_

_Until I find control, he will be known as the Hunter._

_-Atemu_

* * *

"Searching for the Hunter again?" Akhenamkhenan asked from the doorway. Atemu only narrowed his crimson eyes at him. "Why are you being so serious about this business?"

"Don't you _dare_ say that this is all a make-up story," Atemu growled.

"No, I believe you. I just don't see why you're so eager to meet the Hunter. Yugi has been the only one among us who has had an alter ego."

"And that was me," Atemu said, rolling his eyes. "I know. I was there."

"I sure hope so. Why don't you ask him about it?" With that, Atemu's father left him alone.

* * *

_I did ask Yugi about it, and he had nothing to say. His situation is know to me, but my situation is unknown to him. It seems that only Shalina and I are the only one know the most about the Hunter; me having been him and Shalina having seen him in action._

_To my horror, Blood attacked us before I found anything more about the Hunter…_

_-Atemu_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Blood VS the Supposed Alter Ego

"One by one," Shalina remarked as Atemu carelessly knocked her pawns out each turn. "Maybe you should stop playing games," Atemu."

He looked at her and grinned. "Never," he said.

"Gaming is his life," Seto said from the couch.

"So what's that make me? A plaything?" Shalina demanded.

"I love you, Shalina," Atemu said. "Make a move, will you?"

"You wish I loved you back," Shalina replied, knocking out Atemu's bishop. "Ha, one of your priests is gone. Who was that?"

"Mahado," Atemu answered, and he burst out laughing as Mahado happened to walk by.

"Isis is gone on you, Shalina," Shelby said who was watching them play the game.

"And you're going to be gone thanks to Bakura," Atemu said, knocking Shalina's knight out with his castle.

"How do you like losing your father?" Shalina asked, taking Atemu's queen.

"That's you, and checkmate," Atemu said.

Shalina slapped her forehead. "The queen sacrifice," she moaned. "That really hurts, you know that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Shalina, but I feel like an Aztec," Atemu said, leaning backward in his chair. "By the way, where's Yugi and Mana? It's awfully quiet here."

"Gone," Mahado murmured. "They're pilots, nutcase."

"All right, you're going to be the next sacrifice to the Sun God," Atemu said, laughing.

"Ra doesn't take sacrifices from the dead," Shelby said.

"He does from me, Dagnabbit," Atemu said. Shelby rolled her eyes. "Don't go rolling those eyes at me, woman!" Shalina chucked her king piece into his face.

* * *

His red eyes watched the Pharaoh's cabin. Yes, he knew it would take many nights before he managed to take the Pharaoh's loved ones, but it would be worth it. His minions were already playing their role in his bloody pain.

He licked his purple chapped lips. Yes, he couldn't wait to taste everyone's blood, especially the Pharaoh's. If only he could have tasted his blood before it dried and became part of the earth.

Licking his lips again, he watched as the Pharaoh raced out of the cabin in a hurry. His plan was working. Time to attack!

* * *

Atemu and Lt. Hunter turned the corner with their guns ready in hand. They immediately began shooting for a group of goblins awaited them. Suddenly, they were surrounded. They looked at each other and went back-to-Back, spinning and shooting.

In the end, neither of them was wounded, and they had many dead goblins lying on the ground. They gave each other approving nods and moved on.

* * *

The Afterlife Army was pressed soon, for they were badly outnumbered. As groups, they were a mighty force until one was killed again.

Within hours, they were driven back, and Atemu was beginning to wonder why his family and friends had not joined in by now. Despite exhaustion, the Afterlife Army fought through the night, stubbornly killing twenty to one, the one they could not spare.

Atemu, with his weary eyes and dragging feet, looked around the battlefield. What was the purpose of this huge amount of orcs, goblins, trolls, orges, giants, and many others? Which Dark God was behind this attack? Seeing all the blood on the field, Atemu knew it to be the Dark God Blood.

Finally, the Evil Army turned back, leaving the Afterlife Army alone to tend to their wounded. Atemu returned to his cabin, exhausted and wounded with minor wounds. He had expected a sorry or welcome back alive, but he got neither.

His family and friends were gone!

* * *

Blood impatiently waited, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His prisoners were awake and were watching him from their place hanging on the wall by shackles.

"What do you want?" Shalina asked.

"Something from each of you," Blood answered. "He snapped his fingers and many needles were shot at his prisoners. They all let out cries, except Shalina and Shelby who fought off the pain. They all knew from the Dark God's name that he was obsessed with blood, and he was obviously drawing their own blood to taste it.

"Like a vampire," Shalina murmured.

"What was that?" Blood asked, looking up sharply from his cup that contained a bit of all their blood.

"Nothing', moron," Shalina shouted back.

Blood flinched, and a look of anger flashed across his face. Only for a moment before being replaced by one of amusement. "Just you wait, Queen of Egypt," he said. "I'll let you witness me sucking out your husband's own blood."

Akhenamkhenan twitched, and Blood's red eyes moved to him.

"Oh yes, son's blood is his father's blood," the Dark God said, holding up the glass of blood. "I wonder if his magic is from your blood." The Dark God sipped the blood, licking his purple lips that were covered with the red liquid, smacking his lips annoyingly. "Tasty," he complimented.

"I wonder if you have ever heard of AIDS or HIV," a voice said.

Blood grinned. "Nice of you to drop by, Pharaoh," he said.

Atemu leaned against the wall, looking exhausted and wounded. His minor cuts were bleeding because he hurried here without cleaning and wrapping them. His legs were shaking; he had had no rest for 36 hours.

Blood turned to him. "You don't seem to be doing very well, Pharaoh," he said.

"Heck with my condition," Atemu growled, clenching his gun tightly.

"You think a lame gun like yours will be able to kill me?" Blood laughed at him mockingly. "Pathetic, Pharaoh!"

"Blood, as you are such a genius and lover of the red liquid, how about I ask you one question," Atemu said, fighting to keep himself from falling to his knees with weakness.

"A challenge from the old King of Games?" Blood grinned and licked his lips. "What are the rules?"

"The rules are simple. If I ask you a question and you answer it wrong, you lose, but if you answer the question correct, you win."

"If I win, I get to drink all of your blood!" Blood shouted.

"That will work as the loser of this game dies," Atemu said, calmly. He pulled out two vials of red liquid from his pocket. "In this vials are samples of blood. One is my own and the other is a mixture of goblin and orc blood. Not even I know which one is which because they got jumbled up constantly on the way here. There is a poison in one of them, and _I _don't even know which one contains the poison. All I know if that the poison will kill you. When, I don't know either. Are you ready?"

"Wait, what about the question?"

"Aye, the question. It is: Which vial is the vial that contains poisoned blood? Once you make your choice of which vial might contain the poison, you will drink the other. Ready? Make your pick."

Blood hesitated.

"Not so sure, are we, Dark God? It _is_ a 50-50 chance."

Blood growled at him and pointed to the vial between Atemu's pinky and ring finger. Atemu handed that vial to him and popped open the second vial. He raised the vial to the Dark God with a grin on his face.

"I guessed wrong," Blood shouted, suddenly.

"Just because I was smiling doesn't mean that I had the non-poison vial," Atemu said. "Let's drink to the winner." He put the vial to his lips and winked at Blood. The Dark God and Pharaoh drained the vials.

They both tossed the vials away, hearing them crash and shatter to pieces. Both stood there, waiting for one of them to drop dead. Blood licked his lips as if in satisfaction while Atemu's face twisted as if he had tasted vomit. It was obvious who had what kind of blood. Blood had Atemu's blood, and Atemu had the mixture of orc and goblin blood. Suddenly, Atemu dropped to the ground and didn't get up.

"I win, Pharaoh," Blood snickered. "Your blood is mine!"

"No, Atemu!" Shalina screamed.

Blood bent down over the Pharaoh, ready to drink his blood. Then, he caught a bit of movement by Atemu's side: his hand was moving!

"It's the Hunter!" Shalina shouted, excitedly. Everyone else watched Atemu's moving hand.

Then, Blood started choking.

"I don't think so, Blood," Atemu said, looking up at him. He rolled over to his back and thrust his open palm into the Dark God's chest, right over his heart. Blood burst from the Dark God's mouth, and he fell over, dead in an instant.

The shackles on everyone's wrists came free, and Shalina ran to her husband's side, afraid that he had died in the last attempt on Blood. His eyes were closed, and his face looked peaceful. However, Shalina sighed in relief. Atemu's chest rose and fell; he was exhausted and so he had fallen asleep once Blood was dead.

Shalina bent over and kissed his forehead, lightly. "Rest well, my love," she whispered to her sleeping husband.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Atemu's Nightmare

_Yes, four Dark Gods are down. It only took slightly more than a half a year, but yes, only one left._

_My anniversary of entering the Afterlife is passed now. I have officially been in the Afterlife for two years and a couple weeks._

_I sometimes wonder what life will be like when there are no enemy gods. I have a slim idea of what it might be._

_Shelby and Bakura might get married and have kids._

_Rebecca might join Yugi in the Afterlife, get married, and also have kids._

_My mother might come back from her prison as Fear to rejoin my father, and I might have siblings._

_But what about Shalina and I?_

_What is in the future for the Pharaoh and his wife?_

_There are possibilities in both forms of good and bad. I could list a few._

_We can become god-like beings together and could create our own world with our own people._

_Could waste away together_

_Could have another life together on the world._

_Or have kids._

_To tell you the truth, I wish for none of the four possibilities that I have listed._

* * *

_Since this war against the Dark Gods started half a year ago, I've had visions of what was to come._

_For Pain, I was chained down on a table with these dark ghosts entering my body, symbolizing that I was going to have evil spirits within me._

_With Dark, I saw and experienced what he was planning to do to the Afterlife once he had it under his control._

_Fear…my mother's prison…I had dreams of my memory of when Shalina…my dear Shalina…had died from a deadly coughing disease a month before my father's death._

_Blood…the god of bloodlust…I saw an army of goblins dying, being slashed into pieces from nothing visible; a vampire came and bite me on the neck, sucking my blood._

_Now…with Harm left…I have no dreams or visions…I have nightmares…_

_But this nightmare isn't the same as any other…this one is real…and the whole Afterlife is upon the survivors' shoulders._

* * *

_Family and friends are taken; loved ones being ripped out of people's arms. Harm uses no creatures of his fellow gods; he uses his own creations._

_Glowing green eyes surround the survivors. Only a few escape long enough. I have fallen in the depths of those eyes…only two other people remain…will they survive?_

_Glowing green eyes._

_-Atemu_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Nightmare Begins

"Night after night," a soldier murmured under his breath.

His partner patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "As soon as the Pharaoh defeats the last Dark God, we'll be able to rest in peace."

The soldier snorted. "He needs to hurry up," he said.

His partner laughed and went away to patrol. The soldier sat down on a rock and looked up at the starry night. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a click. He opened his eyes and pulled out his laser gun. Slowly, he followed where his partner had gone.

"Bobby?" he asked, calling his partner's name. There was no answer. "Bobby," he said again, turning around the corner of a cabin. There was a click, and the last thing the soldier saw was glowing green eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, General Frost," Shalina said, opening the door wide for him to enter.

"Morning," Frosty said. "Is Atemu here?"

"Yes, but he's still asleep," Shalina answered.

"It's ten; go wake him up, Shalina," Akhenamkhenan said. Shalina nodded and went to awaken her husband. A few minutes later, she and Atemu entered the kitchen. Atemu went immediately to a table chair.

"Whoa, how long were you up last night?" Frosty asked, suspiciously looking at Shalina.

"Sometime past midnight reading the end of my book," Atemu yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. There were very dark circles underneath them.

"Well, I just came to see if you checked the status of the patrols, but since you were asleep this whole time…"

Akhenamkhenan slid the laptop across the table to Atemu, who immediately began typing away. "Only two patrolmen haven't checked in," he reported. He looked up at Shalina. "Could get me a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Who?" Frosty asked, moving to see the laptop screen.

"Bobby Cornsaw and Mark Port," Atemu answered. "They were patrolling area E-57, the Pilot Cabin."

Frosty nodded. "Thank you, Atemu. I'll go check it out anyway," he said. Then, he left the cabin.

Shalina headed Atemu a cup of hot chocolate as he exited out of the program and slid the computer back to his father. "Probably fell asleep on the job," he murmured and took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Cole and Cory slipped out of the Pilot Cabin, wondering what the clicking sound was. They soundlessly crept around the perimeter of the cabin. There was nothing.

"Maybe we should split up and meet back here," Cory suggested in a whisper. His friend nodded, and they split, one to check the next cabin and the other to find the patrolmen.

They came back together with nothing to report.

Suddenly, they turned around to see the two patrolmen with their backs facing the two pilots.

"Where were you?" Cole asked the two patrolmen. The two patrolmen turned, and the two boys heard clicks.

Both fell to the ground, seeing glowing green eyes.

* * *

"Lt. Hunter, you out for a run?" Frosty asked.

"No, sir," Lt. Hunter said. "Two of my pilots are missing, sir."

"Who?" Frosty asked.

"Cole Matthews and Cory Tutor, sir."

"Two of the best Rookies?"

"Yes, sir."

"Report to the Pharaoh."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"It's been a week," Frosty said, nervously tapping the side of his cup. Shalina entered the room.

"Atemu, you're _smoking_!" she cried.

Atemu looked at her. He took out the cigarette out of his mouth. "New invention of mine: Candy-Flavored Cigarettes that are _not_ drugs," he said. "It's not the bad, smoking; this eases the nerves and it's the taste and smell of what you want it to be. It has to be rainbow colored for that one."

"Smells like strawberry," Shalina said.

"Wish it to be chocolate, fireball," Atemu said.

Shalina sniffed. "Chocolate," she said, with a loving voice.

"No drooling," Atemu said. He put the candy cigarette back into his mouth. "Go on, Frosty."

Frosty sniffed. "One week…and we have lost a quarter of our army to some mysterious…'_thing_'."

"And none of these people have come back?" Atemu asked.

"Not one."

Atemu puffed a chocolate ring in his wife's direction, who looked at him with puppy eyes. He grinned because he was tormenting his chocolate-loving wife some much that tears were filling her eyes.

"It could possibly be Harm," Atemu said.

"But they aren't dead," Frosty protested. "We have found no bodies."

"Well, after Blood, there are no goblins, orcs, giants, orges, etc," Shalina said. Atemu headed her a chocolate-flavored cigarette, and she kissed his forehead before lighting hers.

"Harm could be mind washing our troops," Atemu said.

"Not with the spells the Egyptian Gods put up," Frosty said. "The Dark Gods cannot enter the camp or harm anything inside unless they used minions."

Atemu tossed his cigarette at the door, but it disappeared halfway. "I thought I was done with being the genius detective," he murmured, lighting another cigarette; his fingers twitching almost nervously. "This has become high suspense," Atemu murmured, inhaling lots of chocolate-flavored smoke. "Time to be Sherlock Holmes once again."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Loss of Loved Ones

Mahado watched three patrolmen from his hiding spot behind a cabin's chimney. He didn't see any point to being out here in the cold, watching three loyal soldiers. If Atemu hadn't given him the strict order to watch them and keep out of sight, he would have just gone to bed.

Suddenly, he heard three clicks. Mahado peeked over the chimney to see where the patrolmen over the chimney to see where the patrolmen were, but they were gone. He pushed a small button on his watch and whispered, "Heard three clicks, patrolmen gone." Mahado jumped down from the roof of the cabin to inspect the ground where he had last seen the patrolmen.

He heard another click, and he spun around, to look into glowing green eyes.

"Heard three clicks, patrolmen gone," Mahado's voice repeated.

"Shut it off," Atemu said, sounding depressed. Seto shut off the recording.

"What do you make of it?" Akhenamkhenan asked his son.

Atemu breathed in mint smoke, which made everyone nervous because Atemu _hated_ mint. It was a sign that something was _really_ wrong.

"What do you make of it?" Atemu's father repeated.

Atemu exhaled. "My hunch is that it's Harm, kidnapping our troops. How, I don't know."

Mana and Isis waited nearby where Mahado was sent. They waited in silence, hoping that Harm would come by again. Then, they heard footsteps on the roof behind them. They both turned. Two clicks, Isis' gasp, Mana's whisper, and glowing green eyes.

"Wait, what did Mana whisper?" Atemu asked, suddenly. "I heard the clicks and Isis' gasp, but not what Mana said. Turn the volume to max." Akhenamkhenan nodded and did so.

Two clicks.

Isis' gasp.

"Mahado," Mana whispered. Akhenamkhenan stopped the recorder. Everyone watched Atemu, who stood with his mint cigarette in his right hand, his eyes wide-open, and mouth open.

"Mahado," he whispered, staring wide-eyed at the wall. "This doesn't make any sense. None whatsoever."

Seto, Akhenaden, and Akhenamkhenan crept over to the generals' cabin. They were to meet Frosty and Pointy on what was happening.

Seto stopped to wait on the side of a cabin nearby. Akhenaden and Akhenamkhenan went up to the cabin, acting normal. They knocked on the door, and Frosty and Pointy met them.

"Two clicks, glowing green eyes," Seto managed to say before there was another click behind him.

_Glowing green eyes?_ Atemu thought. He twirled his pen around in his fingers. Another mint cigarette was held in his left hand. _Clicks for each person._

Biting the pen cap nervously. Jot down a few notes. Pen twirling.

_Mana saw…said 'Mahado'._ Fingers tapping on the desktop. _Glowing green eyes?_

Atemu dropped his pen when he heard screaming. Shalina, Shelby, and Yugi sat up from their beds. Bakura stared at Atemu as he crossed the room to peek through the blinds over the windows.

Atemu snapped back suddenly as there was loud banging on the window.

"Glowing green eyes," he whispered, horrified. Bakura grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground. Shelby shut off the light, leaving the five of them in darkness.

"Get down," Bakura whispered, harshly. Shalina, Shelby, and Yugi dropped to the ground, and they lay there in silence.

They were the last ones in the camp of the Afterlife Army; all the others had been taken already. The atmosphere in the dark room was weighed down with fear and suspense. None of them dared to move from their spots on the wooden floor; their breathing were heavy but silent; if whatever was outside found them, the Afterlife will fall into the last remaining Dark God's hands.

There were voices outside of the room coming from the windows and the door. It sounded as if they were surrounded. The voices were dark and monstrous; they were not human.

Atemu, who had recovered from his horror, started sliding himself across the floor to his closet.

Suddenly, the locked door began rattling, nearly making Shalina and Shelby scream from the sudden noise. They held each other's mouths closed with their hands. All five of them fought to remain quiet and not make a single sound, having to hold their breath as well. They had to wait it all out. As sudden as it had happened, the door stopped rattling, and there was silence.

Sweat was dripping from Atemu's face as he resumed his sliding to his desk. He pushed himself slowly to a sitting position and then opened a drawer. It took him forever to get it open because he had to slide it without making any noise. When he did manage to get it open, he reached in and began pulling out weapons and belts. He passed it to Bakura who gave it to Yugi, Shalina, or Shelby.

Atemu gathered enough courage to move again. Silently, he groped with his hands and feet to one of the windows. He opened the blind with his slender fingers and looked. "I think they're gone," he whispered, coming away from the window a few minutes later.

In the light from the open blinds, they all could see the fear in his eyes. His face was sweat-stained and pale. He slumped against the wall, sitting there and breathing heavily. Shalina slid over to him and hugged him. In her arms, he was trembling all over.

Yugi, Shelby, and Bakura got up to look out the blinds.

Suddenly, Atemu gasped. "I've got it," he said, loudly. Yugi, Bakura, Shalina, and Shelby told him to quiet it down.

"I thought you were scared," Yugi said.

Atemu looked at him. "That's the scariest I've been in my life," he admitted. "However, I just got an idea of escape."

"He's crazy," Bakura said.

"You _just_ realized that?" Shelby asked, rolling her eyes.

"Bakura, I need you to do something for me," Atemu said, motioning the thief to come closer. He whispered to him, and the thief nodded. "Sorry about that, Bakura," the Pharaoh said.

"As long as you all get out, I'm willing," the thief said as he moved over to the door.

Bakura pressed his ear against the wood door and listened at the door for any sign of movement. As an expert thief in his time, he did manage to hear voices, but they were too far. The coast was clear.

He took hold of the doorknob and gave Atemu the thumbs-up. Then he left the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The contact lens in his left eye was really a camera, though he could still see.

"All clear," Bakura whispered into his microphone headset. He slid against the wall, and then, there was a click.

From inside the room, one person said something.

"No, Bakura," Shelby cried in her hikari's arms.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Shalina's Painful Loss

"Who are left, monster?" the last Dark God asked.

"The Pharaoh, his hikari, his wife, and his wife's yami," a monster voice answered.

"Good, get them quickly."

* * *

"Bakura," Shelby cried. 

Suddenly, the door started rattling again, and there was banging on the windows.

"We need to get out of here," Atemu whispered. He took out a stun gun, and just as the door flew open, he pulled the trigger.

"RUN!" Atemu bellowed, and he, Shalina, Yugi, and Shelby jumped out of the windows, shattering them into bits. They were cut, but they didn't care. Touching the ground, they ran for their very lives.

There were many clicks from all directions, but none of the four stopped. They were not going to get hit.

Suddenly, Atemu tripped and fell behind. The other three stopped to get him but he was climbing to his feet.

"The three of you, run ahead; I'll hold them off," he shouted, ignoring the pain in his knee that had cracked when he had stumbled and hit a rock straight on.

"There's too many," Shalina argued. "You can't fight them all off by yourself."

"Just go," Atemu said, wincing in pain as he faced the monster humans.

"I'll stay; you go," Yugi shouted at him.

Atemu turned to face the three with blazing crimson eyes. "Go," he growled. None of them could argue; Yugi, Shelby, and Shalina turned and ran.

All they could hear was that click that took Atemu away from them. Shalina couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

Before either Shalina or Shelby knew it, Yugi was gone with another click.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Harm's Machine

Shalina's heartbeat quickened as footsteps came close. She held her stun gun at the ready, prepared to shot when needed. She had to hit the target; if she missed, the monster human would alert the others about her before she had time to hit it again. If only she had not lost Shelby…or lost Atemu…

_No_, she thought, shaking her head. _Can't think about the ones you lost now. Your very life is on the line…same as theirs and Shelby's…including Atemu's…_

Shalina fought hard to keep the tears at bay, but they came anyway. Her vision blurred, but she used her sweatshirt sleeve to wipe the cursed tears away. She couldn't show weakness now, of all times.

The footsteps stopped. Or at least she thought they did. Her fire senses were telling her that there was movement. Since when did the monster humans learn to walk quietly? It had to be one of Shalina's lost ones…

To be safe, she lifted her stun gun and took out a laser gun. It was best to kill the human body than be discovered. Shivers crept up Shalina's spine, and her fire senses went nuts. Someone turned the corner, and Shalina pulled both triggers.

* * *

Shelby slipped into a niche, hoping to regain her nerves. Her pendant of Earth was beginning to increase in heat. That meant that Shalina was heading into trouble. As the yami, Shelby's duty was to protect her hikari, despite the fact that Shalina was capable of taking care of herself. But that didn't stop Shelby. She already lost her dear Bakura to Harm, and her other loved ones; she was _not_ going to lose Shalina to whatever Harm was creating.

The Earth pendant began to become hot. Shelby didn't have much time left before Shalina was in deep trouble. She ran out of her niche, following the heat of her pendant. No matter what, she had to get to her hikari.

All of a sudden, two monster humans passed by her, not realizing that she was there. She hid in a niche; her heart pounding against her chest. Shelby struggled to get breath while trying to remain silent. Suddenly, her pendant was on fire! She was too late!

* * *

A stun bolt and laser shot out of Shalina's guns. The figure that had turned the corner ducked, but Shalina couldn't tell if she had hit it. She shot several times quickly, despite the fact that she was probably too late in killing the monster human. The tunnel filled with light as the laser flashed and hit the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Shalina crouched, hoping that she had got the monster human. She took silent breaths just in case before standing up. Suddenly out of the light, a shadow stood up, and Shalina, frightened that the monster human was going to get her, passed out.

* * *

Shelby felt the Earth pendant lower in temperature. Shalina must have passed through the danger, or the pendant would have gone icy cold, meaning she was either dead or taken by the monster humans. Shelby continued to quicken her pace, desperate to reach her hikari anyway.

She turned the corner and saw Shalina sitting up, leaning against the stone wall. At first, she sighed, glad that her hikari was safe, though unconscious. Then, Shelby saw the figure next to Shalina. Her blood ran cold as she silently reached for her stun gun on her right hip with her left hand. Slowly, she lifted the gun, but as she did so, the figure turned its head to face her.

"Hello, Shelby," the figure said.

* * *

Shalina stirred; her back hurt. Her head was throbbing painfully Everything felt cold; was she dead?

She opened her eyes to meet Shelby's hazel ones. "Shelby…" she whispered.

"Oh, Shalina, you're awake," Shelby sighed. "I was so worried."

"The monster human," Shalina said, suddenly.

"Calm down, Shalina."

"But it survived my shots."

"Chill, Shalina," a half-monster voice said.

"Oh Ra, Shelby," Shalina panicked.

"It's all right, Shalina," Shelby said. "It's only a loved one." She moved aside to reveal…

"Atemu, I thought…" Shalina began. She didn't have the chance to finish; she was choking up tears. Her husband pulled her into him with strong arms. "I'm sorry…"

"No need, my love," Atemu whispered, with the half-monster voice. His voice had become raspy. "Calm yourself, and I'll explain everything." Suddenly, he grasped a small Fire pendant around his neck. "We have to move," he said, sternly. Shelby nodded and helped Shalina while Atemu felt the stone walls.

"It has to be here somewhere," he murmured. His hands stopped, and he said, "Aha, I found you." He pushed the wall, and the stone in the form of a door moved silently. Atemu motioned Shelby and Shalina to go in, and then, he went in after; the stone door closing behind him.

It was dark and musty. The only source of light was the three's Fire and Earth pendants. Atemu's crimson eyes were only dim lights in the dark area.

The three of them were silent for what seemed like hours before Atemu's half-monster voice started his explanation.

**Flashback**

"_Go," Atemu growled. Shalina, Shelby, and Yugi couldn't agree; they turned and ran. Atemu turned to face the on-coming monster humans. He started sweating as all twenty or so sets of glowing green eyes focused on him. He was ready for their deadly click; his gun was pointed at his wrist, and his finger was ready to pull._

_There was the click, and Atemu pulled the trigger. He felt a deadly poison enter his body, coming from a needle, the only thing that was the source of the poison._

_The glowing green eyes came closer, but Atemu could see the sources. His own poison from the needle in his gun was running through his veins, fighting off the monster poison. Atemu closed his eyes, looking as if he had lost conscious._

"_Come forth, Brother," a monster voice said. Atemu quickly shook his head and rolled off to the side. There was another click, and a second needle hit him in the left. More of the monster poison ran through his veins…only to be beaten by his own poison._

_Suddenly, Mahado appeared in front of him. "Stop fighting it, Pharaoh," he said in a monstrous voice. Mahado leaped at him. Before he reached Atemu, Atemu loaded two darts in his gun beside another needle and shot the two darts and needle into his wrist, along his pulsing blood vein._

**End of Flashback**

"Since they couldn't possibly get their poison into my blood, they took me here where I was able to escape their grasp somehow," Atemu finished.

"You have lived in these tunnels for two whole weeks?" Shelby asked.

"Yes," the Pharaoh answered.

"What about the monster poison?" Shalina asked.

"It remains in my blood, though it can't take effect. However, by living with the poison in my blood for two weeks, it mixes with the monster air in this underground base. Slowly, it's changing me into one of the monster humans." Shalina and Shelby backed away. "Let me explain," Atemu sad, quickly.

"The monster poison, once inserted into the blood vein, immediately begins to form an evil monster within a person. It knocks the person out and allows the monster to have full control. By the time the monster poison entered my bloodstream, I had injected some of my own poison, keeping it at bay…until I entered her." Atemu closed his eyes and fingered his Fire pendant.

Shalina got up and sat beside him, though she was afraid to try to comfort him.

"I saw Yugi," the Pharaoh choked suddenly. "And Mahado, Isis, Mana, Seto, Siamun, Father, Bakura, Uncle, Grandpa, Grandma, Kalim, and Shada." The Pharaoh continued to choke on his own tears, trying to fight back. He was the only man left that wasn't corrupted by the inside monsters; he had to be strong for the last two remaining women.

Then, something happened that he did not expect.

Both Shalina and Shelby were hugging him, despite the dreadful fact that he had just told them.

"It's all right, Atemu," Shelby said.

"Go ahead and cry all you want," Shalina said, softly.

"We won't tell anyone."

"Not a soul," Shalina promised. They released him.

Atemu trembled and stared at his shaking hands. "Shalina, take my dart gun," he said, shakily, "The monster poison is re-activating. Go ahead and shot a dart in my wrist, right at the vein." Shalina held the dart gun and pointed it at the pulsing vein in Atemu's wrist. She pulled the trigger, and Atemu lost consciousness.

* * *

Atemu stopped and held up a hand. Shelby and Shalina halted behind him. He looked around the corner and waved to Shelby so she ran to the niche to open another stone door.

Suddenly, Atemu grasped Shalina's hand. She looked at him as his face twisted in pain. A blood vein could be seen, pulsing on his temples and in his neck. Shalina held his hand tightly, and for five straight minutes, they stood there; Shelby waiting in the niche with the stone door.

Then, Atemu returned to normal, and he and Shalina ran into the niche with Shelby. Atemu opened the stone door, and the three of them entered. Once the door closed behind them, Atemu started tapping the walls of the room. Another door opened, and Atemu, holding the hand of Shalina, who in return was holding Shelby's hand, led them into the dark.

The two blind women had to rely on Atemu; the thought of him betraying them haunting them the whole way. As minutes turned into hours, all they could hope was that Atemu was not leading them into a trap.

Just as they began to see light, Atemu stopped.

"This is as far as I go for now," he said, in that half monster voice. Shalina couldn't feel her hand from the loss of blood circulation. Atemu's own hands were trembling again. "Down this corridor is what I had to show you," the Pharaoh continued. "I dare not go near until I've stopped the monster poison again. The sight might shock you as it had me." With that, Atemu slumped against the wall and aimed his dart gun at his wrist.

Shalina and Shelby looked at him, fearfully.

"I'll be out for a good hour," he said, trying not to reveal any fear in his monster voice. "Please watch out for each other." The two women rolled their eyes. He always said that line each time before he shot himself. Atemu pulled the trigger and fell into sleep's grasp.

The two women looked at each other.

"I guess we should go see what he's afraid of seeing in his current state," Shelby said. Shalina nodded, and the two of them headed toward the light.

"To think that we could be walking to our death," Shalina remarked. Shelby stopped and faced her. "I mean we're _going_ to the light."

"But we're already dead, Shalina," Shelby said. Shalina shrugged, and they reached the end of the corridor…to find the horror of what Atemu was afraid of.

A machine…

A large machine...

A large machine that filled the entire room…

A large machine that had tubes connected to it…

A large machine whose tubes contained each of the people in the Afterlife, including Yugi, Akhenamkhenan, Isis, Mana, Mahado, Seto, Kalim, Shada, and many others.

Shelby burst into tears when she saw Bakura's form inside one of the thousands of tubes.

Tears came to Shalina's blue-green eyes at the thought that Atemu was just barely surviving from the fate of the others.

Then, the two women heard two clicks; both of them ducked. Two darts missed their heads by an inch and hit harmlessly on the wall. Quickly, the two women ran back to Atemu, and shot some of his poison into their blood veins, hoping it would work for them as it had on Atemu.

Quickly, they took out stun guns for extra protection, but they were surrounded before they could do anything.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Calling His Guardian Form

When the sleeping potion wore off, Atemu came around…with two pairs of glowing green eyes staring at him. He recoiled and hit his head on the metal wall behind him. He was chained to the wall by metal shackles, and when he tried to use his magic, the monster poison within him got in the way, making him hopeless.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" a voice said from behind the glowing green eyes. The two monster humans departed to reveal the last Dark God.

"Harm," Atemu snarled, trying to disguise his half monster voice.

"It sounds like the monster poison _is_ taking effect on the ol' Pharaoh," Harm chuckled, evilly. He stared at Atemu with his cruel eyes. "All I need to do is take every drop of the monster poison and place it into your blood veins."

"And what, I must ask, makes you so confident that you'll get that stuff into my veins?" Atemu asked.

Harm went right into his face with Atemu matching his cold glare. "Because you already have the 'stuff' in your blood," the Dark God answered. He turned around and walked over to a control panel. He pushed a button.

Two needles came and hit Atemu in the leg and arm. He could feel the monster poison leaving his body into those needles.

"I figured that since you have monster poison within you, your own poison will fight it back, making the progress slow and painful, as you well know. By getting my poison back, your poison will cease to exist. Only then will I place every drop of monster poison inside your blood."

Atemu bit his tongue as his own poison began to disappear from his blood. "Wait," he said, remembering something.

Harm, who was about to push another button, stopped. "What?" he asked, giving Atemu a cold stare. "I'm about to take out the monster poison from your army so hurry up."

Atemu glared at him. "Just give me a minute after you drain the poison out of my army before you inject it into me," he said. "I want my family and friends to hear my last words, that is if they allow them to be my last words."

Harm looked at him and nodded. The last Dark God pushed the button he was going to push.

"Atemu!" Atemu looked to see Shalina and Shelby trying to free themselves from shackles like his on the opposite wall. He had completely forgotten about them.

_If this works, they are so going to get me later for this_, Atemu thought, biting his lower lip.

Suddenly, Atemu heard shouted. Everyone in Farm's machine's tubes were freed of the monster poison, and they were calling for him…until they saw him chained to the wall.

Without looking, Atemu called out names of people he knew from his time. "Shalina," he said.

"Here," Shalina called, understanding what he was doing.

"Shelby," he called.

"Beside Shalina."

"Mana, Mahado…"

"Here," both of them answered.

"Isis, Seto, Kalim, and Shada?"

"Before you, Pharaoh," they called.

Atemu gulped. "Akhenaden, Akhenamkhenan?"

"Here, nephew," Akhenaden answered.

Atemu waited for it.

"I'm here, son," his father answered. Atemu sighed.

"Bakura and Yugi," he called.

"Here, Pharaoh."

"All right," Atemu murmured. He looked up at the ones he called. "There is a way for me to defeat Harm, as I had Blood, but I wanted to ask you all if you will allow me to go with it." Everyone nodded, except Shalina and Atemu's father. Atemu looked at each of them in turn.

"Atemu, I give you my permission, as long as you don't lose control," Shalina said. Her husband smiled and looked at his father.

Akhenamkhenan looked into his son's determined crimson eyes. He sighed and nodded.

Horrified, Harm pushed a third button. Atemu began to chant his calling spell. Four wires with needles on their ends came in at Atemu as a frightening speed.

Power filled his body, building where the shackles held his wrists and ankles. He closed his eyes, continuing his chant to call his other form, a form more deadly than all the gods combined, a form that he had first learned of in the battle against Fear, the form that had once been known as the Hunter, the form he had become one with during the battle against Blood.

He could hear the metal shackles shriek in protest as his power continued to build up against them. With only a thought, he could blast the shackles apart, but he had to continue the chant until the very end. The power of his other form grew around his own power and slowly relaxed it. The building against the shackles stopped, and he _was_ his other form.

The wall exploded. Shalina, Shelby, Mana, and Isis screamed. The others yelled for Atemu.

Harm moved his arm out of his eyesight and laughed evilly. The Pharaoh was now his ultimate weapon. Or so he thought…

Behind him, there was another laugh. It wasn't his but the Pharaoh's. Harm turned, thinking he would face the Pharaoh, but instead, he faced the other form of the Pharaoh.

Black cloak, black hat, dark blue jacket, black pants, black high boots, and blue gloves. It was the Dark Guardian, the Dark God Slayer, the Afterlife Protector.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Last Battle

Harm found himself trembling. Atemu, with a simmering flame in his blazing crimson eyes, approached him. The Dark God couldn't even use his magic.

"You're no fun," the Dark Guardian said, with a frown.

Harm clenched his teeth and pushed a button.

The four wires with needles on the end aimed for Atemu. He jumped and the four needles struck the floor. Atemu ran up one of the wires, and the other three attempted to stab him with their needles. Instead, they punctured holes into the fourth.

Atemu leaped off the punctured wire as it blew up, somersaulting in the air, and landed silently and lightly on his feet. He gave Harm a cold stare.

His two gloved hands lifted; his right flat with the palm facing up and his left curled into the letter C on its side.

Harm grasped at his throat, holding an invisible rope as he lifted into the air. He was thrown into the damaged wall, suddenly captured by the very shackles that once held Atemu, the Pharaoh.

Atemu, the Dark Guardian went over to the control panel and pushed a button, halting the remaining three wires that were coming in at his back. He began to type away on the keyboard.

"Time for releasing and reprogramming," Atemu said, pushing a red button.

Every tube attached to Harm's machine opened, and the Afterlife Army crawled out of their tube. Then, Atemu's finger hovered over a black button.

"Any last words, Harm?" he asked, daringly.

"You're planning on putting all of my own creation inside me?" Harm asked.

The Dark Guardian took off his hat and dipped into a mocking bow. Replacing his hat on his head, he replied, "Yes, and that will be the end of you, freeing the Afterlife from the last Dark God, allowing it to go into eternal peace." With that, the Dark Guardian pulled off his left glove and bit his thumb to make it start bleeding. Without a trace, the Dark Guardian's power subsides and allowed the Pharaoh to come forth once again.

"Thanks for the mere entertainment," Atemu grinned and pushed the black button.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Eternal peace…the one wish everyone wants at some point in their life._

_Unlike everyone else, I have lived three lives and died four deaths. Kind of exhausting really…_

_A life in my time and death in my time._

_A life in Yugi's time and replayed death in my memories with a death of entering the Afterlife._

_A life in the War of the Afterlife and a death after the War of the Afterlife._

_The moment Harm was destroyed by his own power, I had died the fourth time._

_The moment Harm and I died, eternal peace came over the Afterlife._

_With the Dark Gods gone, I have no reason to hold my other form back nor forward. There are other ways to use my other form…_

_-Atemu_

* * *

"And so the Dark Guardian looked into the freed woman's eyes, and picking her up in wedding style, brought her home where they married and had twelve kids."

"You wish," Shalina remarked with a smile on her face.

Atemu, dressed like his other form, stared at her. "It was only a story for the twelve kids," he protested.

"Thirteen," Shalina corrected.

"All right, only a story for twelve kids _going_ on thirteen," Atemu said.

"Daddy, another story," a four-year-old boy said. Atemu looked at him and his other children.

"Go bother Grandpa for a story of his time," Shalina said. The four little kids ran from the room in search for Akhenamkhenan.

Atemu sat down, exhausted.

"Oh, is the Pharaoh tired?" Shalina teased, rubbing his back.

"If we weren't expecting number thirteen, I'd jump you," Atemu retorted. He sighed. "Some eternal peace this is."

* * *

_Thirteen kids in twenty-four years. Beating Yugi, Bakura, and their wives combined._

_You can say that I'm doing that only for the pleasure of beating them, but that's not even half of it._

_I love my kids as I love my dear Shalina._

_And with thirteen kids, you can't say that my adventures are over._

_-Atemu_

* * *

"Mom, Dad's still in bed," fourteen-year-old Sebastian complained. "He owes me and Remo a chess game."

Shalina rolled her eyes as she cut the carrots for that night's dinner. "Go wake him up, Sebastian. Bring the little ones with you too. Dad needs some exercise."

"He's not fat, Mommy," two-year-old Jean protested.

"I know," Shalina said, "He needs his children's love."

The children nodded and ran into their parents' bedroom.

"Shalina, you're bad," Shelby said. Her hikari only shrugged. They both could hear the kids' yells for the next five minutes.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "Mom, come quick! Dad's dead!"

"He is not," Shalina called.

The younger kids screamed and ran out of the bedroom. Sebastian walked out laughing with Atemu behind him.

"What did you do?" Akhenamkhenan asked.

"Gave them a bit of a shock," Atemu laughed, grinning mischievously.

* * *

_Yes, I now end my story with that. Shalina and I eventually stopped having kids, but that was after we reached our sixty-seventh kid. We were quite done by then._

_Just enough kids to give us more adventures._

_Same with Shelby and Bakura who stopped at forty-two kids._

_-Atemu_

* * *

"You have better scratch that crud out," Shalina yelled from behind Atemu, punching him in the back of the head.

"Hey, why are you reading my journal over my shoulder?" Atemu demanded, rubbing his head.

"Look, pal, that's the story about all of us in the Afterlife against the Dark Gods," Shalina shrieked. "You are supposed to give the _true_ ending. We _did not_ have sixty-seven kids! We didn't even have one! Do you know how much in jeopardy we would be in with _that_ many kids?"

"Sorry, sorry," Atemu murmured.

"Then, give the true ending." Shalina stormed out of the room.

* * *

_All right, so I lied._

_The real ending is that eternal peace came over the Afterlife. Concerning that dead people can't give birth to dead children, we are all unable to getting more children._

_However, Shalina and I were given the option of having kids and creating our own world. Guess what!_

_We turned it down._

_We had already family, friends, and each other. Our happiness was there, and all we wanted to do was to stay with that happiness. We have earned it._

_Shalina lived two lives and died twice. I lived three lives and died four._

_Ha! Shalina, I win!_

_-Atemu, son of Akhenamkhenan_

* * *

_Oh shut up._

_-Shalina, wife of Atemu_


End file.
